Harry Potter and the Apocalypse Rod
by ThatWierdFella
Summary: A new evil, one far surpassing Voldemort has arisen from where he came. With Harry out of school and living with the gang and Draco courting a 7th Year, I'm not sure how to end this summary.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Apocalypse Rod  
  
I only own the Apocalypse Rod, and my character Gorland "Demoncaster". Joshin belongs to my friend, Joshin. Aurora belongs to my friend Aurora. Nitrotic belongs to me. All other characters belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
1 Prologue  
  
The town lay in ruin. Their souls had been absorbed into the spherical sapphire atop the Apocalypse Rod. Gorland himself was standing in the midst of his destruction, revelling in it. He watched as the souls of the villagers were sucked into the diamond, filling it. He walked away from the town, and kicked a corpse out of his way. Behind him, over the ridge, Dumbledore, Cornelius, Palan and Mad Eye Moody appeared.  
  
"STOP GORLAND!" Dumbledore yelled. Gorland giggled. A dark, evil giggle, and he slowly turned to face the Hogwarts students.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore. I was wondering if you'd show up. Took considerably longer than I expected." Gorland laughed. "Although what you expect to achieve, I'm sure I don't know."  
  
"Gorland stop this! You cannot expect to succeed!" Dumbledore shouted. "Your quest to master the Apocalypse Rod will only end in your destruction!"  
  
"I doubt it, young one. I have been alive since the dawn of magic, and you are a rank amateur. You will not stop me any easier than those before you have tried." Gorland tapped his foot on the ground. "Besides. I have already mastered the Apocalypse Rod! Now I only need the last component."  
  
"We can't let you have the ruby! Gorland, what happened? You were never the same after that experiment! The explosion changed you!" Palan said, concerned.  
  
"If you'll remember, I was not found for many hours after that little incident. I traveled to Hell, and I experienced all the horrors there. I was torn apart, only to be reconstructed and torn apart again. I was seared, I was boiled, and I suffered. That changes a man. I will command the Apocalypse Rod, and I will use its energies to ensure that I never die, and never have to experience that again!" Gorland ranted.  
  
"Everyone dies, Gorland. Only the Philosophers Stone can forestall that." Moody said.  
  
"But this Rod, it can. No, I see no reason to tell you. Now Palan, be a good little boy, and GIVE ME THAT RUBY!" Gorland ordered.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Abeo Dolens!" Gorland pointed at Palan, and immediately the man dropped to the ground, and writhed in agony. Gorland quickly strode up to the writhing Palan, and searched his clothing.  
  
"WHERE IS THE RUBY?!!" Gorland roared in anger and frustration. Dumbledore grinned, and flashed his hand.  
  
"Then Palan is dead!" Gorland said harshly. Palan's struggles slowed, then ceased completely. "That is a rather unpleasant new curse I have created, it provides for a slow, agonising death, much like what I had felt in the Depths. The naïve fool."  
  
"By Merlin's beard!" Moody gasped, a half-second behind Dumbledore.  
  
"Now if you'll be excusing me, I'll be taking that Ruby." Dumbledore breathlessly handed Gorland the Ruby, and Gorland vanished. There was silence for a few minutes, before Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"We did it." Dumbledore sounded relieved.  
  
"But was it worth the cost?" Cornelius asked.  
  
"Palan died a hero." Moody was absolute.  
  
Gorland crushed the ruby. It was a fake.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE!!!!!" The roar echoed all the way to Dumbledore, several miles away. Dumbledore and the others left. The ruby had done its job; it had disabled the Apocalypse Rod. Gorland vanished again, and was not seen again. 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Chapter One  
  
Joshin quickly dashed down the hall. She was late. It was the last class of term, and while she didn't get to leave, somebody would be coming to visit her. She sat through Snapes potions class, not losing a single point for being late. She was in Slytherin, and proud of it. When she'd first come to this school, she'd wanted to be in anything BUT Slytherin, until she met HIM. She remembered it fondly.  
  
It was the Quidditch world cup. Joshin was sitting in the Slytherin house section, watching as the game progressed, and ignoring her fellow Slytherins. The match was against Hufflepuff, and as usual the game was interesting. Hufflepuff was losing, but only by 20 points.  
  
"I don't even know why they bother," A boy next to Joshin said. "Mud- bloods most of them, and on pathetic brooms"  
  
"Yeah well, at least the Hufflepuff are trying. Who're you to complain?" Joshin said acidly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Fourth Year. And you?" He turned to face her. Blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and cruel smirk. Joshin fell in love.  
  
"I'm Joshin. Mother was a witch, Father was a wizard, and my sister is a witch. I'm a Third Year."  
  
"And a most beautiful one at that. I'm glad you're not a Mud-Blood." Draco's voice seemed full of contempt at the word 'Mud-Blood'.  
  
"I'm not a huge fan of Mud-Bloods either. Or Muggles. I'm sure Muggles would make good pets, but I don't know that they should be infesting the world like mice. It's really sickening." Joshin complained bitterly. "I had to go to school with them. It was horrible!"  
  
"You poor girl." Draco said, with just the slightest show of actual sympathy for the girl. 'It is odd," Draco had thought 'This girl seems to be a lot like me. She's not bad looking either."  
  
Over time, their relationship had grown from mere acquaintances, to good friends, then finally, to lovebirds. They always met in secret; Draco said it was more fun that way. During the course of their relationship, Joshin had also come to meet Harry and his friends. Draco didn't like him, but Joshin didn't mind him, so she didn't mention Harry too Draco often. They went to movies (Wizard movies often included a way to take an actor's place on screen), went to dinner (Draco had a part-time job at Zonkos), and did other couples stuff.  
  
Now Draco had left Hogwarts, and it seemed as though Joshin would not be able to get past the last year without him. She felt a touch hollow inside, and even the owls she got from him weren't really enough. She went back to the girl's dorm, and changed out of her robes. 'Draco.' She thought, as she changed into some tight jeans and a blue top. Then she quickly dashed to the window and awaited Draco's arrival. Sure enough, a broom floated into view (The latest model, of course, a Thunderbolt 10k), and Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Joshin. Your last day?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yep. You got a surprise for me?" Joshin challenged, meeting his fierce blue eyes.  
  
"I do, in fact. An island. Unplottable. My family owns it, and it is as far away from Muggle populated areas as possible. It's lovely and warm. Hot springs, and a lot of other stuff, which will have to wait until we get there. You packed?" Draco finished. Joshin heaved a backpack onto her back, and put her kitten, Kogata, into a carry basket. She picked up her own broomstick, also a Thunderbolt 10k, a gift from Draco, and she jumped out the window to join him.  
  
"Sounds great. Lead the way." Joshin laughed, and followed Draco to the island. 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
On that same day, but earlier in the day, a girl called Aurora was attending a Potions class with Snape, but with the Ravenclaw and her house, the Hufflepuff. Aurora was a happy Hufflepuff; there was never a lack of things to do in their common room. Snape swept into the room like a vampire, Aurora had to duck his cloak, and Snape didn't even sit down before he started talking.  
  
"Now class, we've been avoiding this particular topic all year, and despite my reservations, I had this odd notion that you might be mature enough to handle it." Snape took a deep breath and pressed on. "We're about to make a Love Potion. Any foolish use of this potion in my class will result in points taken away, any foolish practical jokes played using this potion will result in your being expelled so fast you get whiplash." Snape still looked uncomfortable about the idea. A strange boy, with long messy brown hair leaned over to Aurora.  
  
"Hi, my name's Nitrotic. Boy does he look uncomfortable!" Nitrotic giggled slightly.  
  
"He sure does. Looks like he's swallowed something horrible!" Aurora whispered back to him. "What house are you? I'm a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Ravenclaw. It's ok though, I'm always willing to help a person who needs it. Regardless of house." Nitrotic grinned. Aurora smiled at the boy. He seemed nice enough.  
  
"Look at him!" Nitrotic was almost cracking up, and discreetly pointed at Snape. "He's almost crying at that stuff up that Robins made!" He set up his cauldron, and Aurora was gathering together their ingredients. They had somehow become partners. Robins had spilled some on her partner, and now the girl wouldn't leave Robins alone.  
  
"50 Points from Ravenclaw. And you, Robins, will have detention." Snape snapped angrily.  
  
"Awww darn! We worked hard for them points!" Nitrotic complained. "We're good at Quidditch, but we're always beaten by that damned Slytherin!"  
  
"I know the feeling. I'm a Beater." Aurora sighed. "Are you on the Quidditch team?"  
  
"I sure am. Chaser for Ravenclaw, and I happen to think I'm damned good at it too!"  
  
Quietly they conversed over Quidditch, until Snape walked over and loudly interrupted.  
  
"While I'm sure your conversation is more interesting than my class, perhaps you could humour me and get back to work!"  
  
"Calm down Snapey!" Aurora protested. "We're just talking about Quidditch." Aurora immediately realised her mistake when Snapes face turned red from anger, and the entire class gasped.  
  
"Miss Aurora. You will take one hundred points from Hufflepuff, and the pair of you will be on detention."  
  
"What'd I do!?" Nitrotic complained.  
  
"And now it's 50 points from Ravenclaw also." Snape finished. "You will report to the Library after Dinner, where you will dust every single book they have until you either finish, or the sun rises." Nitrotic waited until Snape left, then said to Aurora. "You're really put our foot in it!"  
  
"I'm sorry!! I couldn't help it! Sometimes I just say things without thinking!" Aurora apologized.  
  
"I hate to say this, but THINK next time!" Nitrotic would have shouted, except he had looked at Snape and decided against it.  
  
"SORRY ALREADY!" Aurora did yell this time, and a sharp look from Professor Snape made her stop very quickly.  
  
"This'll be hell." Nitrotic said gloomily. Aurora agreed.  
  
The rest of the day passed surprisingly fast for Aurora and Nitrotic, despite the fact that neither of their houses were entirely THRILLED with them losing so many points. The constant shadow of detention hung over the day. By Lunch, they were positively gloomy.  
  
"Look at it this way, at least it's the last day of term!" Aurora tried to cheer up Nitrotic, but it didn't work for either of them. They were still depressed. Then the latest evil one of Slytherin, often nicknamed 'Draco's heir', came up to them.  
  
"Hello Aurora. Hello Nitrotic. Still haven't told anyone your real name have you?" The boy sneered.  
  
"Hate to inconvenience you, but could you frag off Zantor?" Nitrotic asked.  
  
"But I haven't chatted with you in such a long time! How are you Nitrotic?" Zantor always said 'Nitrotic' with an air of derision.  
  
"A lot better before you came, but still bad. Will you go away now?" Nitrotic queried.  
  
"But I haven't spoken with your girlfriend yet!" Zantor laughed. Aurora merely pulled out her wand, and said "Petrificus Totalis!" Zantors arms slapped against his sides and he froze solid, except for his eyes. Nitrotic lazily stretched out his leg, and nudged Zantor with his toe, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Zantor really is an idiot. Sometimes I think he has Muggles for brains." Nitrotic laughed. Aurora giggled too, and their minds were temporarily taken off of the detention. Aurora stopped giggling, then said in a serious voice. "Please lay off the Muggles a bit, I'm half Muggle myself."  
  
"Oops, Sorry Aurora. I'll give Muggles a break ok?" Nitrotic apologized.  
  
"Thanks. Do you think we should let him go now?" Aurora asked, indicating Zantor, who was still frozen. The pair looked at each other, and simultaneously said the most obvious answer.  
  
"Nah!" 


	4. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
"Ron! Go outside and get the paper!" Harry yelled from his room. An answering call came in reply.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?! I do have important stuff to do you know!"  
  
"Hermione isn't going anywhere Ron, she'll be there when you get back!" Harry yelled. A loud grumbling as Ron walked by his door told Harry he'd won the little argument.  
  
"I suppose I'd best get up now." Harry groaned, then got out of bed and went downstairs. Hermione rushed quickly past, embarrassed. Harry chuckled, then sat at the table, and stole the paper off Ron.  
  
"Hey! I got it, I deserve to read it first!" Ron protested. Harry paid him no mind, then saw the date up top.  
  
"Hey, we're meant to pick up Ginny today!" Harry cried in alarm.  
  
"Ho crap!" Ron jumped to his feet, grabbed some toast, and dashed to Ginny's room to clean it up, as it had gotten fairly messy over the time since her last visit. Hermione dashed outside, so as to go to Diagon alley and get Ginny a present. ("She can't come here without some new clothes!"), and Harry was left alone in the kitchen.  
  
"I better go check to see what time the train arrives." Harry said, and went outside to the, and drove it to the station. He checked the time, and saw that he had plenty of time. So he decided not to go directly back home to where he, Ron and Hermione lived together, and instead drove around the town. He saw the old house, where the Dursleys still presumably lived. He saw the Leaky Cauldron, which lead into Diagon Alley from Muggle London.  
  
"So Ginny is coming to our place for the holidays. This'll be interesting. I wonder how she's been. She will have grown since, she's due for a growth spurt. I'm talking to myself again, should I be worried?" Harry asked himself, as he parked the car back at his place. Inside was a scene of pure pandemonium, with Ron rushing around the place like a hyperactive monkey. He actually seemed to be causing mess as he dashed through the house.  
  
"Eh, Ron, we still have half an hour. You can probably calm down." Harry said.  
  
"Have you seen her ROOM!??!!" Ron screamed. Harry violently grabbed Ron's shoulders and shook him.  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT BAD! AND IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT! CALM! DOWN!!" Harry ordered in a yell. Ron took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I've been worried about her though! She's the only Weasley left at the school! Nobody to look out for her!" Ron was almost wringing his hands.  
  
"We've beaten Voldemort about 15 times now, I doubt he will be a problem for Ginny anymore. What else could be a problem for her? Other than if another Malfoy went there. He really was annoying." Harry shuddered at the thought of Draco Malfoy. He'd been having bad dreams lately, and the mention of Malfoy had brought them back to mind.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy was an idiot. Lets stop talking about him though, I don't want to ruin an otherwise happy day." Ron yawned. At that moment, Hermione came bursting through the door, carrying a bag of clothing.  
  
"I bought Ginny some clothes. Do you think she'll like them?!" Hermione asked, showing some denim jeans (That looked as though they'd be a tight fit, possibly a size too small) a couple of tank tops, a pair of nice shoes, and some patterned underwear, which Hermione immediately put back in the bag once she accidentally brought them out.  
  
"I think she'll love them." Harry reassured her, pretending he hadn't seen the underwear. "We may as well go to the station and meet her now. We don't have very long to get there, only half an hour."  
  
"Yeah, we should." Ron said, having finally calmed down. Then, all three of them piled into the car, and drove down to the station. The train was just pulling in as they went through the barrier. Within a few minutes, Ginny came off the train, and collected her things. Among them was the small owl that Harry had bought her as a birthday present, named Barnabas. She pushed the trolley towards the trio and nearly tripped over in her excitement.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Ginny leaped and gave Ron a hug, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Watch it Ginny! I'm not indestructible like you, y'know!" Ron grunted, but hugged back anyway. Ginny proceeded to hug the rest of them, and said.  
  
"So, are we going to your place now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione bought you some stuff, it's on your bed at our place, which was recently cleaned. Ron did the cleaning of your room, and I wandered around aimlessly after I checked when you'd get here." Harry laughed at Ginny's face. "Lets go." 


	5. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
"Pick up the book, dust the book, put the book on the 'Dusted' table. How could this get any more repetitive?" Nitrotic groaned.  
  
"And if that wasn't bad enough! Peeves keeps coming in and kicking up that damned dust!" Aurora moaned. Peeves came in that second and knocked some dust onto the 'Dusted' table.  
  
"DAMNIT PEEVES!!!!" The pair of them yelled. Peeves was taken aback by this, then grinned and said.  
  
"Heh heh heh! You two are JUST like some other students who used to come to Hogwarts! Who were they.? Ah yes, Ronald and Hermione! LOVEBIRDS!!!" Peeves cackled and kicked up all the dust he could before vanishing through a wall.  
  
"If I knew a good Petrify spell." Nitrotic patted his wand threateningly.  
  
"Maybe we should look through these books for one, I noticed some come from the Restricted Section." Aurora suggested.  
  
"I'd go with that if we didn't have to dust these cursed books!" Nitrotic nevertheless opened the book, and inside were pictures depicting a scene of great pain.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm not too keen on this book." He said, and shut it. Aurora opened the book, gasped. "Told you, disgusting stuff!"  
  
"This is beautiful." Aurora trailed off. Nitrotic made a startled noise and looked at the book. Instead of the pictures that he had seen, a picture of a large ruby was in there. And the picture was glowing, spinning.  
  
"This wasn't here when I looked at it!" Nitrotic protested.  
  
"Uh huh." Aurora said, sounding as though she was just humoring him, and she continued anyway. "Perhaps we could check with somebody else, in case it's one of those magical books. But who, this is from the Restricted Section."  
  
"I know somebody. He'd be fine with it. He's a great guy, brave, loyal, and really big!" Nitrotic grinned.  
  
"Who is it?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Well, it's Hagrid. I help him with his creatures, and he's my best friend. We have Care for Magical Creatures tomorrow, we'll ask him then."  
  
"Yeah. Now, we'll get back to this damned dusting. And if you happen to 'accidentally' find a Petrify spell, don't hold out on me!" Aurora's smile grew to look almost evil.  
  
"You know Aurora, you really do scare me sometimes." Nitrotic told her.  
  
The next day, the two houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was showing off the latest Wizarding animal mutation, the Ceix. It was a four legged, two-armed creature with crocodile skin and head, but with teeth sharp enough to slice through titanium steel (A Muggle metal), and nails to match. It was originally a desert dweller, but they do adapt quickly. They also didn't attack unless you got too close to them.  
  
"Now, now, be careful Griffith, stay out of range of 'is claws and you'll be fine." Then Hagrid raised his voice to include the whole class. "What you've gotta realize is that the Ceix is a civilized bunch, and they'll 'old a nice conversation 'til you get within attackin' distance. It ain't their fault, jus reflexes." Hagrid then proceeded to demonstrate, by tossing a rock past the Ceix. Once it reached a close enough distance it shattered the rock with one quick swipe of his paw.  
  
"Hagrid, I do wish you wouldn't do that, it's quite undignified." The Ceix pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, Nessoc. It's necessary to demonstrate to the young 'uns what happens, for their own safety." Hagrid apologized.  
  
"Indeed." Nessoc huffed. And it was a fairly eventful class after that, the students were able to ask Nessoc the Ceix about himself, and Hagrid chimed in here and there. After Nessoc started explaining about how he could mate with that reflex, Nitrotic and Aurora slipped over to him.  
  
"'Ullo young 'Urora, and Nitrotic. Why do you insist on going by that name anyway?" Hagrid asked Nitrotic. He blushed.  
  
"Uh, Hagrid, there's a more important question at hand, we want some help with a book we found on detention. I saw a guy in pain, and then Aurora saw a spinning, glowing ruby." Nitrotic withdrew the book in question. "What do you see Hagrid?" Hagrid opened the book, and within it.  
  
"Sweet Mother of Titans." Hagrid marveled. "I've never seen so many new animals! I don't recognize any of them! And there's a tall fellow there who looks as though he's carin' for them! I honestly don't know what to think o this book!" Hagrid shut the book and gave it back to Nitrotic. "Best you put that back where you found it, these sorts of books can be dangerous."  
  
"You got is Hagrid. It kind of gave me the willies anyway" Nitrotic gave the book to Aurora to hold. "Books should stay with the same writing, or pictures. That is my firm belief, and books that don't stay the same freak me out. You hold the blasted thing." Then the book was promptly forgotten when a scream came up from the area around the Ceix, then the cry came from Nessoc. "HAGRID QUICKLY!!! A CHILD HAS BEEN INJURED!" Hagrid got up off his chair and charged towards Nessoc. A boy was on the ground, moaning in pain.  
  
"Ow'd this happen Nessoc?!" Hagrid demanded.  
  
"The boy stumbled!" Nessoc was wringing his hands in concern. He picked up the boy and tossed him to Hagrid. Hagrid quickly dashed to the Hospital Ward, but not before leaving Nitrotic and Aurora in charge. Aurora had an idea.  
  
"Nessoc. Can you help us?" Aurora asked timidly, for a change.  
  
"Certainly, I can try." The Ceix responded.  
  
"Well, we found this book. We were wondering what you saw in it." Aurora opened the book to Nessoc.  
  
"Ah, I see many other Ceix. Gathered around a dead Ceix. Hmm, I don't like this book. It depicts rather nasty things. Take it away." Nessoc ordered. Suddenly Aurora realized that she was within Nessoc's attacking range and quickly jumped out of it. Nessoc laughed a relieved laugh, and his arms, which they just noticed he'd been holding rigid, relaxed again.  
  
"I can hold my reflexes, but it is by no means easy. Any longer and I would have had to push you away, else you'd join your friend in the Hospital Ward." At that moment, Hagrid returned, sweaty and panting.  
  
"He'll be fine, but a little wiser. Says he was pushed." Hagrid told them. "Take the rest of the period off. Aurora, Nitrotic, you two will have to go and see Dumbledore. I told him about the book, and he wants to see the pair of you."  
  
"Aw man, I hope we don't get another detention. We only BORROWED the book, we were going to give it back!" Nitrotic complained.  
  
"Dumbledore's pretty cool, we should be fine." Aurora assured him. Nitrotic didn't look a great deal too reassured. Aurora was clutching the book tightly, while Nitrotic wouldn't even look at it of his own free will.  
  
"Despite Dumbledore's 'Coolness', I somehow doubt we will get out of this one without a bit of trouble." Nitrotic said, his pessimistic streak showing. "One, we borrowed a book we weren't meant to. Two, we distracted Hagrid and got a kid hurt, and Three, I woke up with a pain in my back. And that ALWAYS seems to mean I have a one-day Bad Luck curse cast upon me. This really bites." Nitrotic quit complaining when they reached the gargoyle.  
  
"Dumbledore is expecting you." The gargoyle said, and leapt aside, allowing them access. Inside, Fawkes the phoenix was in full plumage, and was intently peering at a piece of paper Dumbledore was also examining. Then Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the two.  
  
"May I please have that book? It is a very important artifact, and no I will not tell you what it does. It is far too dangerous. It will be hidden where you cannot find it again." Dumbledore took the book when Aurora gave it to him wordlessly, however Nitrotic spoke up.  
  
"Just a sec Dumbledore. I want to know more about that damned book. It scared the bejesus out of me!" Nitrotic demanded.  
  
"This book, is called the Book of Time. With it, one can see the past, the present, or the future, but nobody can distinguish between which it is showing. Nor, if showing the future, is the future shown guaranteed. It is a confusing relic, which is better left hidden. Have I satisfied your Ravenclaw curiosity yet?" Dumbledore sounded almost angry. Nitrotic picked up on it at once.  
  
"Yes sir, sorry sir. I was just a wee bit curious. My does Fawkes look brilliant today!" Nitrotic changed the subject. While the pair of them bantered on, Aurora couldn't stop looking at the Sorting Hat. Finally unable to resist, she picked it up and put it on.  
  
"A problem, Aurora?" The Hat whispered.  
  
"No. Just curious what happens when I put this on after the Ceremony." Aurora whispered.  
  
"Curiosity killed the Cat, Aurora. Take this as a reward for your honesty. There are a lot of people try and get Re-sorted. Pft, like I would be wrong the first time!" A clunk, and something smacked Aurora in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" She complained, and reached under the hat. In it was a ruby, much like the one she had seen in the book.  
  
"Hey." But Aurora was cut off as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Have a lemon sherbet from the tray, then would you please leave? I have some work to do." Dumbledore sounded like his normal self.  
  
"Ok, Aurora, we're leaving." Nitrotic grabbed a handful of sherbets from the tray, grabbed Aurora by the arm, and dragged her out.  
  
"Ow, watch it! What's the big deal anyway!!" Aurora demanded.  
  
"Something isn't right with Dumbledore. I read that message he had during the slight confusion." Nitrotic looked angry with nobody.  
  
"What IS it?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Dumbledore is sick!" 


	6. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
To celebrate Ginny coming home, they all went to Hogsmeade. Everyone was talking when Ron and Harry got into an argument.  
  
"…If you can beat me on the Quidditch field, I'll let you go through with it!" Ron roared.  
  
"You idiot, I was always better at Quidditch!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"I've been practicing!" Ron smiled. "First to 50."  
  
So, they went to an abandoned field, and Harry charmed his and Ron's broomstick to them. They mounted, and after a long, long, long battle with a rock replacing a Quaffle, they fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
"Draw…" Ron panted. Harry no longer had the energy to speak, so merely nodded, and sat back at their seats, where they both took a drink. This went unnoticed by the two girls, who continued chatting.  
  
"So, how has school been Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Hagrid still there?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid is still there. I took Care for Magical Creatures too, it's fun." Ginny started giggling for some reason. When Hermione inquired, Ginny responded with.  
  
"Well, there's this funny guy at Hogwarts, who's always making jokes. And he really doesn't like Professor Snape, so one day, I was walking to their classroom in Potions to deliver a message from Professor Mcgonagall, and when Snape started telling him off, the guy trod on his foot, then he started telling SNAPE off!! It was SO funny! He got detention for about a week, but it would have been worth it!" Ginny giggled some more.  
  
"I don't know, a detention Snape assigns is never pleasant." Hermione shuddered at some of the detentions Ron and Harry told her about. The pair of them continued discussing Hogwarts and whatever came up, until Harry stumbled to his feet, knocking Ron awake too.  
  
"We better go home now!" Harry said. And with that, they made their way home. Harry's room was right next to Ginny's, and the wall was thin. Harry was talking in his sleep, and Ginny couldn't help but overhear him. Nothing he said was of importance, but in the morning, after Ginny had gotten no sleep, she was quite cross. As they sat at the table to eat breakfast, she pointed this out to Harry, who merely mumbled something, and chewed on some toast.  
  
"Next time, I challenge Harry to Chess!!" Ron groaned as he stumbled downstairs. The house that Ron, Hermione and Harry shared was a two-story house, with a decently sized pool out the back, and a reasonable amount of space. Hermione now worked for the Ministry of Magic, as a Fact Keeper, a job that required a quick memory and a fair wand skill, therefore she was good at it. Ron didn't work, but instead kept the house clean, and Harry was Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, which had recently improved their winning streak to the point of actually having one, triggering them to change their club motto back to "We shall conquer". However it wasn't Quidditch season, so he helped out in Fred and George's joke shop. Funded by the thousand Galleon reward money Harry got from winning the Triwizard tournament, it had become very successful, with a lot of repeat business.  
  
"Ron, have you checked for Job Positions yet?" Hermione asked. Ron moaned loudly in response, and ignored her. Just then an owl flew threw the window, and dropped to the table with a letter in its mouth.  
  
"It's a Hogwarts owl, for Ginny." Harry said, and passed the letter to a puzzled Ginny. She read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Ginny.  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, as you decided to go back home and leave me all alone, traitor! (Here it was followed by a series of skull and crossbones) Regardless, I have found a new friend and the last detention Snapey gave us we found a weird book. Now I heard that you're the friend of Harry Potter, the guy with the nifty scar and who's real good at Quidditch, so maybe he can help. It changes every time somebody looks in it. My new friend saw a Ruby in it, I saw scenes of pain, and Hagrid saw a figure tending to animals. Dumbledore said it's the Book of Time followed by a long and boring explanation. Nevertheless, if you could give us a hand with it, it'd be greatly appreciated.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Nitrotic.  
  
P.S You owe me five Galleons, or a new Chess Set.  
  
Ginny stopped reading the letter and looked at Harry, who wasn't in much of a condition to help anyone, then quickly scrawled a note saying they'd help as much as they could. She sent the owl back with her letter.  
  
"Book of Time hmm? I heard something about that at work, I'll look into it." Hermione said. "Generally those sorts of things are more Dumbledore's business, at least while at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok. It's funny, Nitrotic doesn't usually ask for help. He's too stubborn. But then again, he does if he really wants some, or really needs some." Ginny thought.  
  
"Sounds odd, with so many contradicting ideas." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh without a doubt, very odd." Ginny immediately replied. "But in essence, decent."  
  
"Wasn't he that kid who tripped himself and Snape over on the first day?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
"Yep, and sent books flying everywhere. Professor Snape was less than pleased." Ginny told him. "Strangely, Nitrotic came down with a strange illness at dinner that night."  
  
"Really?" Ron inquired. "What happened?"  
  
"He turned into a frog." Ginny stated blandly.  
  
"Oh…" Ron tried to keep a serious face, but ended up bursting into laughter, Harry and Hermione along with him.  
  
"Everyone knows it was Snape… Pity nobody could prove it." Ginny sighed. 


	7. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
"Joshin, we have arrived." Draco declared as they brought their brooms sweeping in for a landing. "I gave the servants strict orders to stay away until called for." He got off his broom, and helped Joshin off hers, more as a matter of courtesy than from any inability to do so alone.  
  
"Nice. This beach right here is nice. In the morning we'll have to come out here and explore it. Have you ever been here before Draco?" Asked Joshin.  
  
"Uh, once, and I stayed in the mansion. I was about five." Draco informed her. She picked up her broom and followed Draco into the mansion, which took a good 20 minutes to get to from the beach. Joshin didn't mind, it was all the more time spent with her Draco.  
  
"I forgot how big this island really is, we should have flown the rest of the way." Draco said as they went through the front door. "Or better yet, used the Portkey."  
  
"But why, it was a lovely flight. I loved the sunset, with no land in sight. It reflected off the water so nicely." Joshin sighed wistfully.  
  
"I suppose. Well, give your bags to the servants, they'll take you to your room. The map of this place is mounted on that wall" Draco indicated the appropriate wall. "And let your kitten out now, there's nothing dangerous on this island. Put a Tracking Charm on him so you know where he is." Joshin did so, and then went to her room after her bags, Draco telling her he'd be up in a moment. They had separate rooms, as was desired by Draco's parents. Joshin wasn't entirely thrilled with the arrangement, but she stuck with it, sure that Mr Malfoy would be aware of any breaking of that rule. Mr Malfoy was a very scary person, even to her. He had offered her every courtesy, and offered her so much, but it was all done with the same steely glint in his eyes. Almost as if he were peering into her soul, and not liking what he saw. With this conclusion, Joshin flopped onto her bed and sighed.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to some rest. What a flight!" Joshin said to herself "Not that it wasn't worth it, of course." Joshin assured herself. Draco then came in, and sat on the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Rather long trip, wasn't it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Just a little. Worth it to come here though." Joshin replied. "How did your family come by this island anyway?" Draco looked at her oddly, then considered his answer before saying.  
  
"I don't really know. I assume it's been in the family for a very long time." Draco said. "Actually, the question never came up in the family."  
  
"Oh well. It's nice, that's all that matters." And Joshin closed her eyes, then fell asleep on the thought 'I'll just close my eyes for a second'.  
  
Draco watched Joshin sleep for a few minutes, and then went to get something to eat. As he sat on the rock by the beach, a good 20 minutes away from the mansion, he watched the water, and its movements. He had been feeling something dark in the back of his mind. Not the dark of Voldemort, but still something. It had come to him recently; he first noticed it on a date with Joshin, the feeling of something overwhelming. It was pressuring his mind, and it was as if it would crush him if he let up his vigilance. Draco shook his head, and gazed out to sea, pondering whatever it was. The tide was coming in, and if he didn't leave soon, he would be stuck on this rock, so quickly he leaped off, and landed on the ground where he strolled back to the mansion. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some of the natives flit through the trees, like birds. Whenever he looked at them directly however, they were never there. They were funny like that. They were simple tribesmen, but they disliked being seen by outsiders. Draco paid them no further heed as he went through the front door of the mansion, and got a packet of Every Flavour Beans from the cupboard with a Summoning Charm. Suddenly, a face appeared in the fireplace. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, my son. How are you and the girl faring on the island? Any problems yet?" Lucius may have been voicing a question, but his tone was decidedly uninterested.  
  
"Not yet, the natives are restless though. And I do wish you would at least try to remember her name, it's Joshin!" Draco told him, bothered. "I assume you have a purpose with this call, other than your touching concern for my welfare." Draco's tone was dry.  
  
"Don't speak that way to me. As a matter of fact, I do have a purpose. The girl, Joshin, I have sensed something odd about her. I'm going to do some spells, some research and some digging to find out, but she may have some deep power in her. Don't let her out of your sight." With that last order, Lucius Malfoy was gone from the fireplace.  
  
"Great, like I need this! I came to relax, and what happens?!" Draco realised he was talking to himself, so he put the Beans back in the cupboard and went to his room, where he drifted into an uneasy sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
"OWWWW!!!" Nitrotic yelled as Aurora dropped the cauldron onto his foot.  
  
"SORRY!" Aurora cried apologetically. She quickly pulled the cauldron off and moved it to the side. Nitrotic was jumping up and down on one foot, holding the other in his arms.  
  
"Watch what you're doing! If you did that in Snapey's class, we'd be in so much trouble!" As it was, they were in the abandoned girl's toilet, preparing to make some trouble for Zantor.  
  
"You know, I heard that Harry Potter once used this toilet to make a Polyjuice Potion. I hope we have as much luck making one. What are we going to turn him into?" Nitrotic asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was considering turning him into a girl. I suppose we could try an animal, except that we don't know what would happen." Aurora said thoughtfully.  
  
"I like that idea!" Nitrotic rubbed his hands together in a very Mr Burns way, Mr Burns being from a Muggle T.V show.  
  
"Which one, the girl or the animal?" Aurora asked, always vaguely concerned when Nitrotic did that.  
  
"Both! We find a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a cat, then we can kill two birds with one stone!" Nitrotic grinned so broadly his head might have fallen off.  
  
"You know what? That is just amusing enough to try! BUT, how do we get the ingredients?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Weeeeeell, that part is a little trickier. If I get into much more trouble with Snapey, I may end up in a dungeon or worse. But I just happen to have a little surprise up my sleeve. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower in 10 minutes, and I'll show you how we get the ingredients, the Snapey ones and the lucky girl's hair." Nitrotic smiled as he replied, and they finished setting up the cauldron. Then he dashed to the Ravenclaw common room and Aurora dashed to the Astronomy tower. Twelve minutes later, as Aurora was pacing impatiently, Nitrotic appeared in a whirl. Aurora screamed and tripped over backwards.  
  
"Ow!" Aurora complained as Nitrotic helped her up. "Cool, an Invisibility Cloak! How'd you get it?"  
  
"I have to keep my little secrets now don't I?" Nitrotic said enigmatically. "If I told everyone where I got my little tidbits and junk from, everyone would have them."  
  
"Whatever." Aurora didn't take her eyes off the silvery cloak.  
  
"Do you know of a girl we can take hair from? You know the deal, has to be long blonde hair and blue eyes. Therefore, we have a girl that is as unlike Zantor as we can find. And she has to have a cat." Nitrotic reminded her.  
  
"I know of one. She's a Gryffindor. I don't actually know her name, but I know which room she's in. If you could give me the Cloak…" Aurora was interrupted be Nitrotic.  
  
"Are you mental?! I'm not turning up the chance to go into a girl's bedroom! Why, she could be naked and I'd never know what I missed!"  
  
"Nitrotic!" Aurora warned, waving his finger.  
  
"I am NOT letting anyone else in this Cloak if I could miss something like that!" Nitrotic said adamantly.  
  
"Nitrotic!!" Aurora's voice rose, but Nitrotic seemed oblivious.  
  
"I mean, if I miss that, I'll have nightmares over never having…" With that, Aurora punched Nitrotic in the jaw. His eyes glazed over and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Nitrotic, but I can't let you do that. You'll thank me later. Actually, you probably won't" Aurora hid Nitrotic as best she could, then she donned the Invisibility Cloak. Aurora snuck into the Gryffindor common room, then went up to where she knew the girl slept. The girl was actually in there, and she was brushing her hair. She wasn't naked but she was in her underwear. 'Nitrotic would kill to see this' She thought to herself. Quickly Aurora plucked a hair from the girl's head who yelped and looked around. Aurora snuck out quickly.  
  
"That was so cool! Now, for the Boonslang skin and Bicorn Horn. Should be easy with the Invisibility Cloak." Aurora chuckled to herself, as the girl yelled "PEEVES!"  
  
Upon arriving at Professor Snapes office, she peered through the keyhole and found it empty. Quickly Aurora pushed the door open, and was rewarded with an angry shout. Professor Snape, who had been working next to the door on a difficult potion, cursed very loudly.  
  
"Whoever did that will wish they hadn't woken up this morning!" Snape looked around the room quickly, then looked outside into the corridor. Snape cursed again. Aurora didn't move, for fear of being heard.  
  
"That potion has been going for three weeks now, If I find out who did it, I'll turn them into a tadpole." Snape cleaned up the spilt potion, and Aurora went into the back room looking for the appropriate ingredients. Amongst the various strange ingredients, she found eyes of a Basilisk, dead snakes, toads and other assorted disgusting things. Snape then chose that time to come into the back room also.  
  
"I didn't leave that cupboard open!" Snape said softly. He started looking around the room very closely, while Aurora cursed herself for getting into this. Snape checked his cupboards and desk for missing items, and upon finding nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"This is very oddly like when Potter was here." Snape pondered as he left. Aurora breathed a sigh of relief and Snape came back, looking wildly around the room.  
  
"I heard that, now who did it!" Snape pulled out his wand. Aurora took quick, unthinking action, grabbing the two containers she needed and bowling over Snape in her rush to leave the room. As she fled, she did not notice the small splash of Snapes potion on her leg… 


	9. Chapter 8

1 Chapter 8  
  
Upon awaking from his forced unconsciousness, Nitrotic stared around angrily. Neither Aurora, nor his cloak was anywhere to be found.  
  
"When I find her, I'm gonna get here so good!" Nitrotic worked his way to his feet, and looked around the Astronomy Tower. As before, neither could be seen.  
  
"Grrr!" Nitrotic growled. Just then, Aurora came dashing up the stairs with two huge containers. His anger was instantly forgotten.  
  
"Exactly how much Polyjuice Potion did you intend to make?" Nitrotic demanded.  
  
"Snape almost caught me, I could have been turned into a Flobberworm!" Aurora gasped for breath.  
  
"And so you immediately came here?" Nitrotic said sardonically.  
  
"Oops." As realisation dawned on Aurora, Nitrotic grabbed the Cloak that had been trailing behind her, and covered the pair of them. Snape, who'd been following the glimpse he'd gotten of a girl, ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. In front of him he held a strange device.  
  
"Aurora! That's an Invisibility Detector!" Nitrotic whispered to her urgently. Aurora went pale. Together they crept away from Snape, keeping behind him at all times until they reached the staircase and ran very quietly to the toilet where they were creating the Polyjuice Potion. Quickly the potion was finished with the hair going in last. The potion turned orange and smelled faintly of flowers.  
  
"Good thing it turned orange, we can slip it into his pumpkin juice." Nitrotic grinned. Aurora and Nitrotic looked up simultaneously and each of them found themselves looking into the other's eyes. A long moment passed, which seemed like an eternity, before Nitrotic broke his gaze.  
  
"Erm, uh, well at least we can get Zantor now." Nitrotic stammered, uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Aurora was also acting unusual, much more subdued. "How do we get it into his juice?" With that comment, Nitrotic was immediately back into mischief mode.  
  
"I happen to have an acquaintance in the kitchen. Goes by the name of Dobby, I accidentally gave him a sock on Christmas, and he hasn't turned down a single request I made since. We get him to give us a goblet of pumpkin juice, sneak into the Great Hall at dinner with the Invisibility Cloak, and swap his goblet for ours, the one with the Polyjuice Potion in it. Ingenious huh?" Nitrotic grinned his broad grin. His teeth were very white, Aurora suddenly noticed. And very straight. Nitrotic picked up on this.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" Nitrotic asked.  
  
"Huh?! Oh, no, of course not!" Aurora said. Nitrotic gave her an odd look, then shrugged. "Whatever" He then proceeded to a painting, which hid the entrance to the kitchen. Hundreds of house-elves greeted their eyes, and about twenty came up to them, and offered them many delicious looking things.  
  
"Funny that we never see this stuff on the plates at mealtimes." Aurora commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's almost as if they're holding out on us." Nitrotic sighed as he saw a large pile of chocolate chip biscuits, bigger than himself.  
  
"Sir, sir, sir!" An excited voice rose above the general noise, while Aurora and Nitrotic stocked up on anything that took their fancy.  
  
"Hello Dobby" Nitrotic called to the house-elf.  
  
"What can Dobby be doing for you today?" Dobby asked, eagerly listening.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, we were just a bit thirsty, and thought we'd get ourselves and our friend a drink. Could we have three goblets of pumpkin juice?" Nitrotic asked, sounding innocent.  
  
"Of course!" Dobby almost instantly had the three goblets.  
  
"Thanks Dobby. I'll come and visit you tomorrow with a present for your help." Nitrotic hinted. The pair then left, and in the Great Hall they replaced Zantor's goblet. They then unfortunately had to part ways as they went to sit at their House tables.  
  
"Yo, Nitrotic, what's up?" Asked a boy Nitrotic knew.  
  
"Nothing much." Nitrotic replied.  
  
"Looking forward to tomorrow's Quidditch match?" The boy asked.  
  
"Crap! The Quidditch match! I've been so busy I forgot to practice!" Nitrotic cursed loudly and in several different tongues quite fluently.  
  
"Awww, man, c'mon! We're up against Hufflepuff, and they've got a hell of a team this year! Lucky this is an informal match, or there'd be points at stake! As it stands, we'll still lose face. When the others come back, THEN we'll have to be good."  
  
"It's not long until school IS back on. And then we'll kick some Hufflepuff Butt! Then we'll take down the rest of 'em!!" That was met with a loud cheer from the Hufflepuff table. The team kept chatting, and it was in the middle of Nitrotic's fifth slightly spiked pumpkin juice that the current team captain of the Ravenclaw approached him.  
  
"Hey, Nitrotic." He said.  
  
"Yeah?" Nitrotic was still concentrating on his drink, and not paying all that much attention to him.  
  
"Well, you've noticed how we don't seem to be going that well at Quidditch lately." The Captain, Sam, said.  
  
"Yeah." Nitrotic replied, noncommittally.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. You've had more experience on the Quidditch field. And you have such a gift with people, like you got those guys just then all started up without even trying." Sam continued. Nitrotic was starting to get bored listening to him.  
  
"Is this going somewhere, Sam?" Nitrotic asked as he took a swig of his drink.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be captain of the Quidditch team." Sam tripped backwards as Nitrotic sent the contents of his goblet everywhere, and started choking on the mouthful he already had. When his face started turning blue the rest of the Great Hall started taking notice. When his face finally regained its natural pale colour he slapped the table and stood up quickly.  
  
"Say what?!" Nitrotic demanded.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok if I ask again?" Sam asked, concerned.  
  
"DO IT!!!" Nitrotic ordered loudly, seemingly growing to epic proportions.  
  
"I, er, I mean, ummm, I'd like you to be captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Sam stuttered nervously. "The entire team thinks it's a good idea!"  
  
Nitrotic's face took on a look of happiness, one rarely seen on the usually depressed boy.  
  
"I'd love to be captain of the Quidditch team." Nitrotic beamed. He was so happy he didn't even notice Zantor becoming a girl his exact opposite. Nor did he notice Aurora smiling at him, a faraway look in her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 9

1 Chapter 9  
  
By now, a few weeks had past, and during that time, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had spent time doing the usual friend stuff. In the last week before Ginny was to go back to school, something changed. They were visiting the Weasleys when it happened.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his forehead seemingly ablaze. It burned so badly he screamed by accident. Then, as abruptly as it had started, it stopped.  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry gasped, breathing heavily. He clutched his forehead, and rubbed it, remembering the pain. He was sharing Ginny's room for lack of space, and she stared at him in panic.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked quickly. She took in Harry's panting form, the sweat on his forehead, and the slightly glowing scar.  
  
"I was dreaming. Voldemort had met with somebody else, a strange man with claws, and a wolf…" The door being knocked off its hinges by the entire Weasley family interrupted Harry. Ron was the first through the door, closely followed by Mrs Weasley, then Hermione. The room was filled with noise, and even the Weasley ghoul decided to join in, moaning and dropping things.  
  
"Harry what happened?"  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry, is your scar hurting?"  
  
"Everyone be QUIET!!" Harry roared, a headache developing. "I'm sorry, but I can't speak with so much noise. I had a dream of Voldemort meeting a strange man, with a heavily scared body, a pet wolf, and claws. The pair of them started fighting, it looked serious. Then I woke up."  
  
"Hmm, well." Mr Weasley said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "If what you've had was a premonition, then I pity the man who has attacked Voldemort while he was powerful. I doubt he lasted very long at all. But if it is just a dream, then there's nothing to worry about, is there? Now, it's back to sleep." Charlie and Bill looked reluctant, as if they would stay outside the door all night and guard Harry, but Mrs Weasley shooed them away. Ron and Hermione only very reluctantly returned to Ron's room, and Ginny was asleep again before her head hit the pillow. Harry however didn't sleep, and instead was awake until morning, when Mrs Weasley woke the family for one of her patented excellent meals.  
  
This morning it was pancakes, with a choice of many types of syrup. Fred and George amused the family with stories of their customers or new inventions, such as Expanding Gobstoppers. Charlie told them of how Hagrid had visited him to see Norbert, and Bill was telling them about treasures he had found, guarded by vicious animals. Percy was boring them all with tales from work, and Mr Weasley had already left, having become Minister of Magic, displacing Cornelius Fudge after he was so unfortunately killed by Voldemort last week. When the sign of the Death Eaters had been found above his house, many had been scared.  
  
"So, have you met anyone interesting at school Ginny?" Asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Nobody new, except for this strange guy named Nitrotic." Ginny told her about Nitrotic, and of how it was probably Snape who turned him into a frog after Nitrotic tripped him over. Mrs Weasley looked slightly aghast at that, but grinned at some of his antics.  
  
"He sounds like a very nice boy." Mrs Weasley said.  
  
"Also as close to insane as he can come without being so." Ginny added.  
  
"Heh. Sounds as though he'd get along with Fred and George too." Charlie commented.  
  
"He does, he's one of our biggest buyers." Fred told them. "A big fan of the fake wands he is. Heard he got into some trouble though." Fred didn't look too sympathetic.  
  
"He does, often. A lot of the time it's your products, sometimes it's an accident, and sometimes he just jinxes the wrong people." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Well, I hope he amounts to more than a joke shop owner, sorry Fred, George." Mrs Weasley apologised. Fred and George looked mock-hurt, but gave it up when they started on their second helping of pancakes. And so the general chatter continued. Finally Ron suggested a game of Quidditch, to which everyone agreed except Percy and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"I simply MUST finish this report." Was Percy's excuse as he retreated to his room.  
  
And so the lines were drawn, a face off between Charlie, Ron, and Fred versus Bill Harry and George. Hermione decided at the last minute to drop out when the mounting tensions seemed to set off sparks. And then it was time. A quick flurry for the Quaffle, and in a few seconds, the score was 10-0, to Charlie's team. It was a very dirty match, considering it was just a friendly. Fred knocked George off his broom, Harry got his glasses broken by the Quaffle, Charlie had his hands Transfigured into bricks, and Ron's knees were turned around, so as they were on backwards. Even Hermione, serving as referee, had to avoid some curses.  
  
Finally the game was called to an end at 200-190, with Bills team being declared winner. They put the now thoroughly battered Quaffle back in its container, and headed inside. It started to rain, almost a monsoon of water, and Mrs Weasley was constantly using Repairing Charms the holes to fix.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione started playing a board game, which involved being forced to do magically stupid things when they landed on a square. Due to this, they quickly grew tired of the game and simply sat and discussed the earlier Quidditch game. When Ron and Harry started arguing who would have won if the game had been stopped five minutes later, Hermione pointed out that it was lunch, and they calmed down to eat. 


	11. Chapter 10

1 Chapter 10  
  
Today seemed not to be an good day for neither one of the couple, as seeing they were both in dark moods, and seemed in the mood for yelling at each other.  
  
"Draco!" Joshin called. "Where are you, C'mon, there's only three days until I have to be back at school! I want to spend quality time with you!"  
  
"I'm out the back, I lost my wand." Draco's voice drifted inside.  
  
"You idiot!" Joshin muttered. Draco came in, brushing off his wand and his clothes, which were inexplicably dusty. "I don't want to know!" Joshin told him, as he started to open his mouth. Joshin then turned her back to him, as she continued packing his clothes.  
  
"Bah!" Draco said, loudly and clearly annoyed by the way Joshin was acting. He went to his side of the bed, sat down and started cleaning his wand.  
  
Joshin stuffed her hands into her pockets angrily, wondering why Draco was acting like this right now. Especially when she was doing the packing for him.  
  
She went to her room, leaving Draco cleaning his wand. On her way up, She snubbed a toe on one of the stair steps while being in a train of dark thoughts regarding Draco. The minute she felt the pain of the stubbed toe, she swore loudly to herself.  
  
"Damnit!!" She yelled, and was about to say more when she noticed something strange about the stair step that she had stubbed her toe on. The minute the force of her foot had hit the stair step; it had shaken the secret shelf's lid loose. Joshin curiously looked down at the step, which now had what seemed to be cracks in the step. However--the cracks didn't look natural at all. In fact it actually looked like there was a secret compartment within the stair step. Her anger towards Draco and everything else forgotten, She bent down on the stairs and made an effort to open apart the lid of the secret compartment. It took at least two minutes to open it using all of her strength, but she didn't even mind that when she saw what was inside. Inside rested a thick black rod, almost radiating black power. It had what seemed to Joshin to be claw-like spikes at the top of the rod, as if it was meant to hold something on the top of the rod. Joshin couldn't help but feel excitement rise in her. Maybe she had discovered something of value.  
  
She called out to Draco, who came out of his room upon hearing Joshin. He was still polishing his wand. "Draco, what's this?" Joshin asked.  
  
"Umm…" Was Draco's reply as he examined the rod? "I haven't the slightest." "It looks pretty cool, and it has an indent here, as if something was meant to sit in it." She smiled at Draco, who seemed curious yet at the same time indifferent as to what the rod was doing hidden in the stairs. Draco wondered why Joshin had taken such a sudden interest in such an old-looking thing, but if it made her happy. She could take it for herself for all he cared.  
  
"I think I'll hang on to it" Joshin said as she picked up the rod and carried it to her room.  
  
She packed it into her suitcase on top of her clothes, and then closed the suitcase tightly as she could. She was securing her suitcase when Draco entered the room, admiring his wand.  
  
"As good as the day it was made. Let's swim." Draco said, grinning.  
  
Joshin just nodded, and carried her suitcase out of the room smiling.  
  
One day later, Draco and Joshin had decided to make a pit stop at a family resort. After all, they wanted to spend some more time together before the both of them made the long travel to Hogwarts the next day. Draco had come into the room carrying two hot cups of cocoa for the both of them to drink.  
  
However, He came into the room to find Joshin staring at the rod in an almost strange dreamlike way. He frowned, thinking it strange for Joshin to be acting in such a strange way. Besides, it should be HIM and not the rod that Joshin should be looking at like that in such a manner. He cleared his throat, snapping Joshin out of it.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't notice you were there." Joshin chuckled in somewhat a sheepish way. She put the rod in one of her pockets, and then made room for Draco to sit down.  
  
He sat down, and then handed the cup of cocoa to Joshin.  
  
"Thanks." Joshin said, smiling as she moved closer to Draco.  
  
"I. Um, I couldn't help but notice that you took such an interest in that old rod...are you sure you're feeling okay?" Draco finally asked what was on his mind.  
  
Joshin just smiled. "I'm sorry if I seem like I've been acting strange to you. I'm fine really; I'm just wondering where this rod came from and who used to be its owner. That's all." She shrugged; as if that was the best explanation she could give.  
  
Draco felt somewhat better by this, though. Maybe Joshin was just acting a little tad strange because she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Enough of this talk. Why don't we.ahem, spend time *together*?" Draco said in a suggestive way, almost grinning impishly. Joshin blushed slightly at Draco's implication, and giggled.  
  
"Why, I would love to." Joshin grinned, moving closer into a cuddling hug.  
  
Forgetting all about the hot chocolate they were holding in their hands until it was too late.  
  
"Oh damn! Look at this mess!" both of them blurted out almost at the same time.  
  
The next day, She had packed everything except the strange rod, which she couldn't tear her eyes away from.  
  
"Joshin! Stop staring at that rod, it's just an old thing!!" Draco snapped as he came into the room. He sighed, muttering to himself.  
  
Joshin shook her head, and put it into the suitcase, before shrinking it and putting the suitcase in her pocket. "Right, I'm packed! Take me back to Hogwarts!" Joshin said.  
  
After a long trip of flying together, the sky was now streaked with the colours of the sunset.  
  
Joshin got off the broom and turned back to Draco. She sighed, dreading this.  
  
She had always hated goodbyes, even though they weren't always necessary forever.  
  
"… Well, seeya." Joshin said, as she turned back for the school gates, not really wanting to go back to a boring year of school.  
  
Draco smiled, loving how the sunset seemed to make Joshin's hair radiate. He sighed, hating the fact that he would be only able to see her for short periods of time. Without thinking, He abruptly leant over and kissed Joshin. Her mind went completely blank as Draco's tongue explored her mouth.  
  
She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and then she kissed eagerly back. After what seemed like a long moment of snogging, Draco seemed as breathless as Joshin herself.  
  
"Uh, Um, well… that was nice." Draco stammered, surprised by how passionate he had been. "Ye-Yeah." Joshin agreed.  
  
"Se-seeya." Draco turned red as he hopped on his broomstick and flew quickly away. Joshin then walked towards the gate, but then suddenly stop when she felt an eerie presence.  
  
"Is anybody there?" She looked around, but nobody was there. She would had felt silly for having such a strange feeling, and simply moved on- -expect for the one thing she saw.  
  
One of the shadows had detached from the wall, and formed into a shadow- like being. She gasped, and took at least two steps back away from it.  
  
"A-are...you the one they talk of? The one they call you-know-who..?" Joshin blurted out the first thing that came to mind when she tried to identify what this being could be. But then it spoke to her.  
  
"Feeling rather happy now, aren't you?" A voice echoed, ignoring her question. It was flat and unemotional, but it sounded like thousands of voices crying out in terror.  
  
"Who are you!?" Joshin demanded, taking a step back and grasping her wand. The voice laughed, and it chilled Joshin to the bone.  
  
"Who I am makes no great difference to you. It's what I can do for you that should be your concern. And don't believe that wand could do anything I didn't want it to do to me." The voice sounded amused. Joshin shakily raised her wand.  
  
"And what ARE you intending to do anyway? Go on, I invite you to try! Why do you hesitate? If I were to attack you now, what will you do? What WILL you do?!"  
  
"This! AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Joshin almost shouted. She subconsciously thanked her parents for teaching her spells that she would need to defend herself. A green flash of light struck the shadow, but with a glint of silver, the flash bounced away towards the sky.  
  
"You're lucky I'm a patient being, Joshin. Now, you'll stop this pitiful attack now, or shall I show you what I can do with these.." The voice said and the shadows lifted to show three long, straight claws on each hand. The shadows fell back on him and Joshin whimpered.  
  
"Wh-what are you going to do?!" Joshin panicked. The shadow got closer.  
  
"I will not harm you, I will merely inform you. Your dear Draco, is planning a betrayal. He doesn't really love you. However, if you agree to help me, then I'm sure I can help you in return." The shadow told her.  
  
Joshin growled. "That's an lie!! Draco loves me.. I know it.. Besides, why should I believe YOU? I don't even know you.. you come out of nowhere and act all creepy on me, and you expect me to believe YOU? Ha!"  
  
"Very well.. But don't say I didn't warn you.. For you see, I have been watching you two.. I know what goes on in both of your minds.. especially Draco's. If you really love him and want him to love you no matter what, I will be here. I will help you, as long as you give me an certain object.."  
  
"And that is?" Joshin asked, not sure if she should really believe him.  
  
"I believe you have a strange artefact in your possession, that would be of great use to me. If you gave it to me, I'm sure I could arrange something." The shadow offered.  
  
Then it hit her like lighting. He was talking about that rod she had found.  
  
"WHAT?? No... no way! No way I'm going to believe you!" Joshin cried out and ran into the Hogwarts building. The amused shadow just quietly disappeared back into the darkness, quite sure that Joshin would soon come back to him... and that she would give him anything he wanted at all.  
  
"I am the harvester of souls. One day, perhaps soon, you will know my name...when I come for your soul.." The shadow chuckled as he vanished completely.  
  
As Joshin finally reached the insides of the school building, she suddenly felt very tired. In fact, so tired she collapsed right there in the middle of an busy hallway. 


	12. Chapter 11

1 Chapter 11  
  
A week after the rest of the school came back; Dumbledore stood up in front of the feasting students and made an announcement.  
  
"Students, teachers, if I may have your attention. I have decided, that due to the decreasing school morale, that a school dance will be held. This dance will be held the day after the first Quidditch match of the term. This way, morale will be doubly raised. And this ball will also be Fancy Dress; so let loose next time you are down at Hogsmede and buy an interesting costume. Thank you for your attention, please resume your feeding." Dumbledore sat down again.  
  
"A dance! That'll be something!" Alex, a boy from 3rd year said to Nitrotic. Nitrotic ignored Alex, although the dance made him think as he sipped slowly at his pumpkin juice. He had never been a fan of the Hogwarts dances, preferring to stay in his room or go home, depending on the circumstances. But this dance, he didn't know. Something inside him was niggling at him, something told him that this dance would be different. Nitrotic turned to one of his few friends, Haer'Dalis.  
  
"Reckon I should go to this thing?" Nitrotic asked. Haer looked shocked for a second, before finding his voice and kindly asking if perhaps he had spiked his drink a little too much. Nitrotic was irritated.  
  
"Look, I'm serious. I haven't had a spiked drink in two days. So, SHOULD I GO?" He put emphasis on the end of his statement.  
  
"Umm… Sure, why not? You got a costume for the occasion?" Haer'Dalis asked.  
  
"Uh, I'll bet that's important, isn't it?" Nitrotic said, confused. Haer'Dalis laughed at Nitrotic, as he was such a comical sight at the moment. Haer slapped Nitrotic on the back, and dragged him out, literally kicking and screaming. A few people turned to look, but most continued eating. Aurora spotted the commotion too late, and Nitrotic was out the door.  
  
"Aurora, hellooo!" A girl next to Aurora waved her hand in front of Auroras face. Aurora shook her head and turned to face Beth, who was the one attempting to get her attention.  
  
"Huh? What were you saying?" Aurora said, in a daze. Beth sighed.  
  
"I was saying, which boy do you like? If you don't want to tell me, just give me a description." Aurora sighed, and then gestured helplessly towards the Great Hall doors, where Nitrotic was desperately holding on to the doorframe.  
  
"See that guy being dragged out yelling and kicking. That's him…" Beth looked kind of shocked, opening and closing her mouth a few times before speaking.  
  
"Him? Uh……… You have strange taste in men Aurora!" Beth's face changed to mischievous as she continued. "I heard this rumour that you liked Snape…" And thus was provoked a long argument.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" Nitrotic complained while examining a costume Haer'Dalis was holding up. Haer'Dalis was the son of a travelling performing group, his father also bearing the name Haer'Dalis. As such, he had inherited a lot of his father's love of acting, and was responsible for the creation of the Actors club at Hogwarts. He had a large stash of costumes in his room, always on hand if needed.  
  
"Only if you want to look presentable at this Ball." Haer Dalis insisted.  
  
"What if I want to go unrecognisable to this Ball?" Nitrotic moaned.  
  
Haer laughed.  
  
"I'm sure we could manage that too!"  
  
Nitrotic was silent for a short time.  
  
"Just shut up, Haer."  
  
Aurora too, was picking out a costume, whilst down the road at Hogsmede. She sighed.  
  
"I wish Nitrotic would had told me what he was going to go as… Then I could find something good to wear that somewhat went with his costume… Should I find something like a warrior girl outfit? Nah, don't want to look too plain or too slutty… hmmm..." Aurora paused, as she was talking to herself in the store's halls where they displayed the clothes…  
  
"Hey, I know! I can find something pretty and elegant to impress Nitrotic and other people… but not so much that it would go overboard…" Aurora paused again, as she thought of something. " How about an princess outfit similar to that one Muggle movie, called Labyrinth… Yes! That's perfect!" She said, displaying her tendency to talk to herself, when she thought she was alone.  
  
Beth looked at her, in a curious manner. "Uh, Aurora. Who ya talking to?" Aurora's face grew red. "Uh, I didn't know you were there...erm, nobody."  
  
Beth giggled, "Are you talking about that Nitrotic guy again? Geeze, I never knew you could get this ditzy"  
  
"Shut up!" Aurora growled. Beth sighed, and then she pointed at a dress.  
  
"How about that one?" Aurora's eyes seemed to literally shine, as she said. "That's perfect!!" Beth looks at the price tag.  
  
"Can you afford this? It's 25 Galleons!"  
  
Aurora giggled "of course! How am I supposed to shop every chance I get if I don't have plenty of galleons saved up?" Beth glanced at Aurora, amusement in her eyes  
  
"I figured as much..."  
  
Aurora just shrugged, and grabbed the dress before somebody else laid eyes on it, and headed for the counter to pay for it. The store clerk smiled pleasantly at her, before asking "Big date tonight, little missy?"  
  
Aurora blushed as she thought of Nitrotic. "Hehehehe… Not really...."  
  
The store clerk was unconvinced, and grinned in amusement "Of course not. Would you like some perfume for that big date you're not having?" Aurora looked up suspiciously. "How much is it?" Her penny-pinching ways were the reason behind her three hundred Galleon stash, and she wasn't going to spend more than necessary.  
  
The store clerk seemed to notice this "It's only 12 Galleons" Aurora pondered, and then agreed. The clerk wrapped the dress and the perfume up, and Beth walked with Aurora back to the castle. Beth was silent for a lot of the trip, until blurting out  
  
"I have a question. Exactly what do you see in Nitrotic?" Aurora was caught off guard, and thought before answering.  
  
"Well...let's see… He's cute, funny, and knows how to show me a good time. I don't go for the really mushy stuff like most girls do, I just like it when a guy treats me like a good friend, and on occasion more than that. You know? Nitrotic seems to know exactly what I like and don't like." Beth thought about that for a second. "Really? Wish I could find somebody like that. Is it true that you two made out in the Library?"  
  
"WHAT?! Who told you that?? We just had detention… Besides, how stupid do you think I am? If we were making out instead of dusting all those books in there, we wouldn't be doing our tasks, and picture it if Snape caught us if we were making out! More detention, and losing more house points!" Aurora snapped. Beth giggled, and Auroras eyebrow twitched in anger.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Beth explained. "You act so strange when you talk about Nitrotic. You really MUST be more than friends. I wonder how he feels about it" Aurora looked down to the ground, blushing.  
  
"Me too… I'd like to know how exactly he thinks about that..."  
  
Beth grinned mischievously. "We could always slip him some Truth Serum I borrowed off Snape... He talks in his sleep, so he doesn't even have to know he's told you!" Aurora was a bit angry at those words.  
  
"Hey, how do you know that? Have you been in his room?!"  
  
"I asked Haer'Dalis. He's his best friend. Also, he's kinda hunky, for a Tiefling" Beth looked mortified as the words slipped out, and Aurora's face became mischievous. "Oohh, so, are you two, like, TOGETHER?"  
  
Beth blushed furiously. "Uh, NO! We're just really good friends! I joined the Actors Club, and he was so helpful!" She finished, flustered.  
  
Aurora giggled, turning the tables on Beth. "Hehehehe, SURREE! Just like I joined with Nitrotic for the potions class!" Beth continued, perhaps unwisely  
  
"And he has that thing, where he gives everyone a bird name, have you noticed that? He calls Nitrotic a raven, and I'm a swan!" Aurora retaliated.  
  
"Ooh, that means he must really like you! To call you a graceful swan...  
  
Y'know, I don't really see you as a graceful swan, I had you pegged for a pigeon!"  
  
Aurora finished on that teasing note, as Haer'Dalis was spotted walking towards them. Haer'Dalis spoke, in that melodious voice of his.  
  
"Aha! My darling swan, and her eagle companion! Hello Beth, and Aurora."  
  
Aurora was stunned as Haer labeled her. "I'm an Eagle?"  
  
Haer'Dalis laughed. "But of course! You move with his grace, but you have his fire, and his swift, unstoppable attack! You are like a kindly predator, so therefore, an eagle" Aurora kind of understood, then bent to whisper in Beth's ear.  
  
"He seems a little fruity in the head to me, if you ask me." Beth just glared, and then put on a smile towards Haer'Dalis.  
  
"Say, want to go and check out what the ballroom looks like? I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind us having a little peek." Beth said, addressing all present.  
  
Aurora declined, to try on her dress, and Haer'Dalis volunteered to instead. Beth stammered.  
  
"Oh, I... Umm" As she desperately glanced at Aurora, who grinned a rather large grin.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you two will be fine..." She proclaimed loudly. "After all, Beth likes you so much!!" Then she giggled and walked into the castle. Haer'Dalis waved.  
  
"Farewell, kindly eagle!" He shouted, as Beth and Haer strolled towards the theatre.  
  
Once Haer'Dalis got back, Nitrotic had run through his entire wardrobe of costumes, and Haer'Dalis was astonished to discover that he hadn't found a single one he liked.  
  
"Thanks for your help anyway buddy, but I don't think I'll be able to find anything here." Nitrotic said, apologetically.  
  
"In my extensive range?!" Haer sounded shocked. "The only thing I don't have is an angel costume, and a Manticore."  
  
Those last few words rang true in Nitrotic's head.  
  
"That's it! I'll go as an angel!" Nitrotic proclaimed.  
  
"Not going in character then?" Haer'Dalis grinned.  
  
"Shut up!" 


	13. Chapter 12

1 Chapter 12  
  
After eating in the Great Hall, Aurora and Nitrotic met on their way to the change rooms for the Quidditch match.  
  
"Good luck Aurora. Your team's gonna need it!" Nitrotic cackled evilly.  
  
"The same could be said for yours" Aurora smiled, almost as evilly as she walked off sniggering. Haer'Dalis, who was watching the two, spoke to himself.  
  
"Well, this will be an interesting match. The Raven vs. the Eagle."  
  
At the Quidditch field, Madam Hooch was just about to start the game, after outlining the game for them.  
  
"Now you know the rules. No wands, no hitting, and play fair" Madam Hooch commanded  
  
"I always do!" Nitrotic said, grinning at Aurora, in his evil fashion, and she returned the evil grin with one of her own. She posed a bit, on her broom, followed by Nitrotic. Then Madam Hooch released the balls, and the match began.  
  
Aurora watched for balls heading towards the best player of the Hufflepuff team, which were chasers and for the other vital players of her team. Immediately Nitrotic grabbed the Quaffle, and flew towards the goal. A Bludger flew towards Aurora, and she took off in a shot, and whacking the ball away with her Beater stick. Meanwhile,  
  
one of the Hufflepuff blocked Nitrotic's way, causing him to lose his grip on his broom. He fell, but grabbed it from underneath and pulled himself back on. Unfortunately, he lost the Quaffle in the commotion, and the Hufflepuff got it. Nitrotic growled, as the Hufflepuff Catcher took off like a shot towards the goal.  
  
Aurora beat a Bludger away that was about to hit the Quaffle carrying Hufflepuff Catcher, then caught sight of Nitrotic chasing him, with an angry fire burning in his eyes. He easily evaded the Bludger sent at him by the other Beater on the Hufflepuff side, and Aurora deliberately blocked his way as she watched for the Bludgers. Haer'Dalis, who was watching from the sidelines with Beth, commented on the match.  
  
"Ahh, what a thrilling match, isn't it, my swan?" He said to Beth, who blushed.  
  
Aurora spotted one of the Bludgers, and she hit it away from one of her best players, spinning it towards Shamus, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Nitrotic, in an attempt to confuse the Hufflepuff Seeker, quickly shouted to Shamus.  
  
"Shamus, the Snitch! It's at the Hufflepuff goal end!" He then quickly made the signal that told anyone watching that he was lying. Shamus instantly understood, and took off down the other end, the Hufflepuff Seeker following closely behind. Then the Bludger that Aurora hit; slammed into another of the Ravenclaw Chasers, who was shaken, but managed to stay on his broom. Nitrotic stole the Quaffle from the Hufflepuff, and headed down towards the goal. Aurora shouted to Samantha, a Hufflepuff Catcher, who blocked Nitrotic's way. Aurora called to Nitrotic, gloating.  
  
"I know all of your tricks, Nitrotic! They won't work as long I'm on the team!" Shamus grinned as the Hufflepuff Seeker got to his end of the playing field, only to find that the Snitch wasn't actually there.  
  
"You haven't even SEEN all my tricks yet!" Nitrotic told Aurora at the top of his voice, before doing a quick dive to avoid the Bludger she sent his way in retaliation. Aurora flew over to the Hufflepuff Seeker, and told him to go the other way, which confused the already puzzled Seeker even further.  
  
Nitrotic passed the Quaffle to Alex, who took the ball, and scored, making the score 10 – 0, Ravenclaw way. Aurora lost her patience, and shouted at the Hufflepuff Seeker, which scared the poor boy into going back to the field. And it continued like this…  
  
"You dirty, stinking cheaters! I saw that little Bludger trick you did Aurora!" Nitrotic complained at the 70-minute mark of the game. They had been given a ten-minute break, which they had sorely needed. "I swear it, another minute out there without rest, and I would have fallen off my broom!"  
  
"Man, this is going on forever! But at least my team has 190 points" Aurora said smugly. "And what Bludger trick?"  
  
"You had two Bludgin' Sticks! I saw it with my own eyes!" Nitrotic replied, angrily as they awaited the water flask.  
  
"What?! I did not!!" Aurora protested. "I had one stick thank you very much! I just know how to switch to different hands in a flash... That's all. Yeah, they're working us so hard. But hey, it looks like my team is winning. I guess you'll be coughing up 50 Galleons." To the passing Hufflepuff Seeker she said.  
  
"Hey, look for the Snitch and let's end this game already!" Aurora smirked at Nitrotic. "Looks like the guy on your team can't even spot it." With a voice dripping in sarcasm, Nitrotic responded.  
  
"Oh wait, I remember now! YOUR Seeker grabbed the Snitch straight off, and nobody noticed! Silly me!" Haer'Dalis came down at that point to visit Nitrotic and Aurora.  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me! In fact I bet 5 more Galleons that your guy can't even find the Snitch, before my Hufflepuff guy over there does!" Aurora challenged.  
  
"You're on!" Nitrotic instantly replied. At this point, Haer'Dalis spoke up. "Greetings!" He said.  
  
"Yo, Haer! What's up?" Nitrotic greeted, delighted.  
  
"Oh hi Haer'Dalis." Aurora mumbled. Haer'Dalis got into one of his Epic moods.  
  
"Such an epic battle this is becoming! Luckily I have the entire thing on this Recording Stone," Haer'Dalis said grandly.  
  
"Well you'll have to let me borrow it after the match, so I can see myself kicking Nitrotic's sorry ass again and again!" Aurora shouted. A glare from the tired team members in the tent made her quiet down.  
  
"In your dreams!" Nitrotic scoffed as he grabbed a flask of water as it passed him, and took a drink. While nobody was watching, he slipped some liquid into the flask. "Want some Aurora?" He offered, holding out the flask.  
  
Nah, no thanks. I go very well without water for a while." Aurora declined graciously.  
  
"You sure? You look pretty flushed." Nitrotic pressed.  
  
"I'm sure. Besides, I had some sprite before I came over to talk to you. It's powering me up quite nicely" Aurora assured him. Nitrotic swirled around the flask innocently, actually mixing the two liquids. Haer'Dalis was confused. "Sprite? What's that?"  
  
"A Muggle drink. Contains an incredible amount of sugar." Aurora informed the confused Tiefling.  
  
"Ah, interesting! Maybe you'd like to have me try that sometime. I don't drink much Muggle drinks." Haer'Dalis sighed.  
  
"I'll have some water!" The Hufflepuff Seeker said, and Nitrotic tossed him the flask, and he drank it with great relief. Nitrotic didn't even grin evilly to celebrate. Too late Aurora noticed what had happened.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that! He's from the other team, he might cheat!" Aurora warned. Haer'Dalis scoffed as the Hufflepuff Seeker went pale.  
  
"I notice you haven't done much cheating this match Nitrotic. Why such a departure from normal?" Haer'Dalis asked.  
  
"I wanted to see what not cheating was like. So far, I'm not very fond of it," Nitrotic grumbled as Haer'Dalis laughed.  
  
"Well, it makes for an interesting change, your not deflating the Cushioning charms on peoples brooms, and throwing blinding powder in peoples eyes when nobody's watching"  
  
"I know, it makes for a boring match, doesn't it?" Nitrotic offered, and Haer'Dalis nodded vigorously. Madam Hooch walked in.  
  
"Time's up teams. Captains, get your people onto the field"  
  
"Yo! Lets move out people!" Nitrotic motioned towards the field. Aurora ran out, got on her broom as fast as she could, and in a full minute she was doing her stuff. Nitrotic took it more slowly, climbing leisurely onto his broom, like the rest of his team. He faced Aurora as Hooch prepares to release the balls. The sky was slowly getting darker, in preparation for a large thunderstorm. Nitrotic looked up  
  
"Boy, there are some clouds!" He whistled. Rain started falling onto the field, and a lightning bolt arched across the sky.  
  
"Ready to lose now, Aurora?" Nitrotic cackled.  
  
"Ha! You wish!" Aurora replied instantly. The Hufflepuff Seeker let out a huge yawn. Aurora quickly looked at him, and back at Nitrotic suspiciously. The balls were released, and Nitrotic grabbed the Quaffle. The Snitch flashed by, almost as if it were daring them to chase it. Aurora sighed, and beat off some Bludger while yelling into the Hufflepuff Seeker's ear, but in vain. The Seeker was falling asleep, leaning against Aurora. Nitrotic looked back and laughed.  
  
"C'mon Aurora! Wake up your Seeker, and get going!"  
  
"Come on! Wake up. This is not normal, that's not for sure!" Aurora ordered desperately. She glared at Nitrotic.  
  
"You did this!" Nitrotic nudged aside the Hufflepuff keeper, and scored, throwing the Quaffle through the hoop just before the keeper flew into him.  
  
"You can't prove a thing! Even if I DID do something!" He shouted at her.  
  
"Yeah, right!" She muttered. Shamus was after the Snitch, but his broom started wobbling badly. Nitrotic spotted this, and he desperately flew after Shamus.  
  
"SHAMUS!" He screamed. Shamus looked back at Nitrotic, his expression one of pure panic.  
  
"My broom! It's too old, it's not working properly!" Shamus cried. Aurora was still trying to wake up her Seeker, shouting at him.  
  
"Come on, wake up!!" She nudged him, and he twitched, said the name of his girlfriend, and snuggled into Aurora. "Ahh! It's no use!"  
  
Nitrotic flew in front of Shamus, turned, and flew underneath him as the old broom finally stopped working, sending Shamus plummeting onto Nitrotic's shoulders.  
  
"Damnit you're heavy! But don't worry, I have a plan!" Nitrotic told him. "But no more pie for you!" Nitrotic sped after the Snitch, as the teachers converged to discuss whether this unexpected piggyback was a legal move. Aurora growled and smacked a Bludger their way, but one of the Ravenclaw Beaters hit it right back.  
  
"Whatever you're planning, do it quick" Shamus complained.  
  
"Here we GOOOOO!!!!" Nitrotic screamed as he threw Shamus from his shoulders. Shamus caught the Snitch, and he fell towards the ground before Nitrotic caught him again. The announcer was shocked.  
  
"Ravenclaw gets the Snitch... But Hufflepuff WINS!!!" And the stands erupted into wild cheering. Aurora smirked as the teams came in to land.  
  
"I knew Hufflepuff would win, but it's a shame that they got the Snitch, though." Aurora said to herself. While this was happening, the sleeping Hufflepuff Seeker fell from his broom. "Ah well, who cares anyway. As they say, all well that ends well." Madam Hooch flew out to the center of the field.  
  
"Many of you are contesting the legality of that last maneuver. Well, myself and three other teachers have checked the rulebook thoroughly, and there is nothing against throwing the Seeker at the Snitch, so long as he catches it. Ravenclaw gets the Snitch." Nitrotic sighed.  
  
"Well, at least we got the Snitch"  
  
Haer'Dalis ran onto the field, followed by Beth.  
  
"That was a wonderful maneuver my raven! A pity it didn't win you the match, but you only lost by ten points" Haer'Dalis congratulated Nitrotic. Aurora looked over to Nitrotic and smiled.  
  
"Way to go, Aurora! You, like, so totally kicked their asses!" Beth gossiped.  
  
"I know, Beth! Yeah. How about that, Nitrotic? I won anyway, even if you did cheat! I totally, like, kicked YOUR ass!" Aurora giggled. Nitrotic fingered his wand angrily, contemplating blasting her with a Hotfoot curse.  
  
"I did not cheat!" Nitrotic protested. At that moment, the Hufflepuff Seeker stirred slightly and said, "Mommy?"  
  
"Then why did our Seeker over there start falling asleep a while after you gave him that water?" Aurora demanded.  
  
"I heard he had a pretty late night," Nitrotic suggested.  
  
"And how did you know that? For your information, I know that he went to bed early, even missing out on a date with his own girlfriend so that he would win the match for us!" Aurora countered.  
  
"I repeat what I said earlier, you can't prove a thing," Nitrotic stated. Haer'Dalis pretended to be shocked.  
  
" Nitrotic, cheat? Never?!!"  
  
"Fine. I'll let it drop it this time… That Seeker you see over there is an idiot anyway. But the next time we ever face off again like this, I will so totally kick your ass in more than one way if you cheat!" Aurora said. Beth glared at Nitrotic.  
  
"I heard he broke a guys leg so that Ravenclaw would win" Beth eyed Nitrotic suspiciously. Auroras bad mood having ended, she just smiled and then hugged Nitrotic.  
  
"That was a cool move you made, though… I would have never thought of it myself, Nitrotic." Aurora grinned.  
  
"Heh. You just wait until the ball, I'll show you moves you've never seen before there, as well!" He countered easily.  
  
"Jeez, your mood swings way too fast! I swear you aren't even normal, Aurora!" Beth complained. "I don't know how you can like such a dirty cheat"  
  
Beth's last sentence came out, registering with Nitrotic's mind in a flash.  
  
"You like me?" He demanded of Aurora.  
  
"Errr, I mean..." Beth stumbled helplessly. Aurora just shrugged and giggled.  
  
"I hope you're prepared to be wowed by my good looks at the ball tonight, Nitrotic. I can't wait to see what you look like either. Speaking of which, we have to go and clean up. The ball starts tonight, so we can't afford to stall when we could be cleaning ourselves up!" Aurora sped towards the castle.  
  
"It'll have to be some wowing, " He muttered under his breath, as he strolled after her, taking his time.  
  
"That was a spectacular match. A pity the team with the Mudblood captain won." Joshin complained, as she left the stadium.  
  
"Can't have everything my dear. Still, at least we saw some… Interesting maneuvers from that Nitrotic boy." Snape said to her. He then walked off to the castle, whistling. 


	14. Chapter 13

1 Chapter 13  
  
Aurora was on her way back to the common room with Beth. As she walked through the corridors, she noticed that for the time after a Quidditch match, the halls were unusually deserted, and the shadows were moving in an unnatural way.  
  
"God, Beth, I feel so nervous!" Aurora exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry. Hey, I got to hurry and get showered… The last one in there is a rotten egg!" Beth laughed, before running off, without noticing the odd shadows. "Hey! You didn't even count, that's cheating!" Aurora made to run, but she stopped to look at the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" Demanded Aurora, whirling around, only to find they were just moving strangely in the candlelight. But then, from the common room she heard voices.  
  
"Quickly! We must find the traces of him before he gets away again!" One voice, a males whispered.  
  
"But we cannot find them. Are you sure she has them all?" The other, a female asked.  
  
"Of course I'm not sure! The man we set to tail her got drunk in Hogsmede, remember?" The man replied angrily. Aurora ran into the common room.  
  
"Okay, I know you're in there! Who is it?! If you're playing tricks, I swear I..." Aurora trailed off, as she saw only shadows. But then two figures cloaked in black whirled around to face Aurora. The male voice spoke, it was impossible to tell which, as their cowls were down and their faces could not be seen.  
  
"Ahh! Discovered!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Aurora demanded.  
  
"It's the girl. We must not be caught" The female voice said, ignoring Aurora.  
  
"Time for us to vanish" The male stated,  
  
"Caught at what…?" Aurora was confused. One of the cloaked figures laughed.  
  
"Don't worry girl. When this is over, you will think you imagined us."  
  
One of the figures threw blinding powder at Aurora, who dodged the caustic powder and came up with her wand ready to petrify, only to find that they had vanished.  
  
"Aurora?! What are you doing?" Beth called from upstairs.  
  
"Huh? They're gone. Ack! Now I have to go and clean up!" A voice came from the shadows, just before the door to the Hufflepuff common room closed.  
  
"Now. Forget we came. If you need to know of us, you will in time..."  
  
"AURORA! SOMEBODY HAS GONE THROUGH OUR STUFF!!" Beth screamed. Aurora ran up the stairs to her room, to find their things strewn across the floor.  
  
"What?! Is any of our stuff missing?!" Aurora asked quickly.  
  
"Nothing of mine. Check your stuff!" Beth advised. Aurora checked everything, for a solid 2 minutes, before throwing up her hands in frustration.  
  
"The Ruby! It's GONE!" Aurora wailed. Beth looked curiously at Aurora.  
  
"What ruby? Aurora, is there something you're not telling me?" Beth queried.  
  
"Oh, it's probably nothing at all. Don't worry. We got to get dressed for the ballroom party. Come on, and later, we can report to somebody in charge what happened, okay?" 'And I got to talk to Nitrotic about this…' Aurora thought to herself.  
  
"If you are really sure, okay..." Beth said uncertainly.  
  
As Aurora got to the Ballroom doors with Beth, two more figures in black vanished, with Beth having seen the two.  
  
"What were they?!" Beth cried, frightened. She clung to Auroras arm.  
  
"Those were the same guys I saw in the common room, they must had been the ones that went though our stuff!" Aurora realised.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to go in, what if they cursed everybody in there?" Beth quivered.  
  
"What are you talking about? You sound like a coward, what if Haer'Dalis is in there hurt? And what of Nitrotic?" Aurora demanded.  
  
"Haer'Dalis?" Beth asked cautiously. She got more confident, but not much more. "You're right, we have to go in there to make sure everyone's okay!" But when the doors opened, the ball was in full swing, and the pair relaxed. The open doors revealed an amazing-looking room, which was adorned with golden colours of hues all over, as well as magical hanging chandeliers from the ceilings.  
  
"Oh. I feel silly now." Beth mumbled.  
  
"I knew it, nothing would be wrong in here." Aurora proclaimed, before walking into the Ballroom, making a grand entrance. Quickly Aurora took inventory of the room, with about 200 round tables, all of them with four chairs around them, and crimson tablecloths. All the teachers were there, except Dumbledore, which made Aurora think back to the note that Nitrotic had found in Dumbledore's office. She cast it from her mind though, as she looked for Nitrotic so she could wow him, and so she could talk to him about the mysterious figures…  
  
As if on cue, Nitrotic himself strode confidently in through the other entrance to the Ballroom. He wore a pale grey vest and a long cloth covering both sides of his lower region. Spreading from his back was a pair of magnificent white feather Angel wings. He also wore a Hogwarts scarf, and his right arm was covered in an armoured sleeve, strapped on around his chest.  
  
'Wow, he looks good. Wait a minute, that's an angel costume he has on. Hehehehe. He looks handsome as a angel, oddly enough…' Aurora thought rapidly to herself.  
  
Next to Nitrotic, Haer'Dalis walked in, dressed as a horrible demon. The two pairs met in the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"Wow. Nitrotic's going as an angel and you're a demon? Are you sure that you two didn't mix up your costumes?" Beth giggles, as they stopped. Haer'Dalis laughed a full, tone rich, flowing laugh, causing Beth to blush.  
  
"Of course not, my swan! I just thought it'd be amusing to reverse roles for a night." Haer'Dalis stated, amusement laced subtly through his voice.  
  
"You guys suck!" Nitrotic grumbled, as Aurora, Beth and Haer'Dalis laughed. Aurora made an effort to look good as she moved over to Nitrotic  
  
"Hello, Nitrotic. You know, you look great." Aurora told Nitrotic, managing to keep herself from blushing. Nitrotic bowed deeply, almost hitting Aurora with his wings. Aurora giggled, and curtsied back.  
  
"Like the wings?" Nitrotic asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, they look grand on you. Too bad they're not real" Aurora sighed. Nitrotic grinned.  
  
"Heh. Too bad."  
  
"Okay, enough with the formalities! Let's dance!" Aurora ordered as the band struck up a slow melody to start with. Nitrotic looked bewildered as Aurora put hands in his. "I'm waiting to dance. Lead me?"  
  
Nitrotic did so, surprising himself by not fumbling, tripping, or screwing up in any manner. His mind was working at a billion thoughts a nanosecond.  
  
'Oh jeeze! I'm dancing with her! And I'm not even screwing up!' He thought.  
  
"Ahh, this is so nice." Aurora sighed as she moved close, just enough so she could rest her head on his shoulders. Nitrotic gulped uncertainly.  
  
"It is pretty nice." He said, again surprising himself by not having his voice break as he said it, or some other wretched misfortune occurring. He moved his hand down lower on her back. She looked up at him with starry eyes.  
  
"Now if only we had something nicer to top this off with." Aurora said suggestively. She leaned in even closer to Nitrotic. Aurora gazed into Nitrotic's eyes, which she noticed looked as if they had glitter in them.  
  
"You know, I never noticed, but you have really nice eyes... For a guy." Aurora complimented. She surprised Nitrotic then by blushing and continuing. "And nice lips too." She leaned in closer.  
  
"You have nice smelling hair." Nitrotic inserted, before throwing caution to the wind and kissing Aurora passionately. Aurora wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back, not even caring that they're in the middle of a ballroom with everyone watching. Haer'Dalis tapped Nitrotic on the back and whispered to the pair.  
  
"Everybody is watching you, because the music has stopped and you're STILL STANDING!"  
  
Aurora slowly stopped kissing Nitrotic and took a step back, as though awed.  
  
"Wow, that was something else, Nitrotic." Aurora blushed furiously as she saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"If you're finished, our seats are over there" Haer'Dalis pointed. "I got us a table together"  
  
"Great! Then we can grab some food to eat." Aurora realised her stomach was rumbling. Everyone was sitting at their tables, as Nitrotic and Haer'Dalis sat.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder if these people will make me a Chicken burger" Nitrotic said as he looked helplessly at the Menu. He tried it out by speaking.  
  
" Chicken Burger" He looked down at his plate, but nothing happened. "Awww, damnit! Then just chicken, peas and potato" They appeared on the plate.  
  
"Hmm, I could go for a chicken cordon Bleu..." Aurora thought aloud. It popped into existence on the table, much to Aurora's surprise. "I didn't know they did French!"  
  
"And a glass of wine" Nitrotic added to his order. His goblet filled with white wine. Aurora grinned impishly at Nitrotic, before ordering the wine herself. Nitrotic inspected his wine, before loudly complaining.  
  
"I wanted red wine, not white!" And the goblet drained itself, like a bath with the plug removed, before refilling with the red wine. "That's better!" Nitrotic speared a potato on his fork, then put the whole thing in his mouth, but started struggling almost instantly.  
  
"Mmmmpppphhh!" Nitrotic started gagging, and choking. Aurora noticed, and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Careful, NEVER eat your food whole." Aurora ordered sternly.  
  
"Thank you mother!" He said sarcastically. He cut the potato in half before trying again, munching contentedly. Aurora giggled, and quietly ate her food while taking sidelong glances at Nitrotic every so often. She therefore saw him take a flask from his vest, and pour some of its contents into his goblet. He swirled the goblet for a bit before taking a sip, and sighing in approval.  
  
"That's better" He sighed, before drinking deeply from the goblet. Aurora looked at him curiously. "What's that?" She asked. Nitrotic grinned, and put a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. Nitrotic quickly polished off the rest of his meal, and washed the rest down with his goblet of wine. Aurora had already wolfed hers down in the most ladylike way possible, and just sipped her wine.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what that was you put in your wine?" Aurora whispered.  
  
"When you're older." Nitrotic winked, and grinned. Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the school.  
  
Aurora gave him a sidelong glare for that remark, before she looked up to the professor.  
  
"Will all students please stand up for the next dance?" As the band struck up a quick waltz, and everyone stood, Nitrotic said to Aurora: "I'm not much for a waltz myself, are you Aurora?"  
  
"Nope." Aurora told him.  
  
Taking her by surprise, Nitrotic grabbed Aurora by the hand, and snuck out of the ballroom.  
  
"Nitrotic, what are you doing?" Aurora asked, furiously blushing as she took a wild guess of what Nitrotic planned to do... Concerning her. Nitrotic, however, gave no answer at all and continued to lead the way.  
  
Nitrotic led Aurora the long, twisty path up to the Astronomy Tower, until they stood on the highest vantage point they could find. By this time, the wine Aurora had drunk was affecting her and her judgement. Nitrotic lead Aurora out onto the roof, and helped her sit down. Having done that, he sat and then laid down himself.  
  
"The stars are always nice around here." Nitrotic sighed.  
  
Aurora blinked, almost disappointed that he hadn't done what she had thought Nitrotic would do. She looked up, and just smiled as she saw the glittering lights. She didn't really mind that Nitrotic had only led her up here to do some stargazing instead of making out like mad.  
  
"Yeah, the stars look so clear from here." She smiled, as she looked down at Nitrotic.  
  
Joshin lay in her room, looking out towards the Astronomy Tower. She liked looking at the stars, but tonight she saw two people on the tower.  
  
"Stupid people. I hate people who get all mushy like that." Joshin complained, to nobody in particular. Her thoughts flashed to Draco, and she smiled.  
  
"Aurora, what are you doing? Careful, you don't want to fall." Nitrotic warned, as Aurora tried her best to get a little closer to Nitrotic. Aurora just giggled.  
  
"Hmm, I feel so light-headed... Here, reach for me...I want to get a little closer to you." Aurora murmured, as she put a hand out to Nitrotic, all the while wobbling on the roof as she did her best to keep her balance.  
  
Nitrotic reached out for her, all the while looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Aurora, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Aurora just smiled as she did her best to reach Nitrotic's hand. "I'm just fine. I just want to get closer to you so I can kiss you..." She blushed as she blurted out the last part, and giggled.  
  
Nitrotic couldn't help but grin at the last part.  
  
"You're pretty loose-lipped now, huh? Don't tell me you drank way too much wine!" He said, half way between a scolding tone and a humorous tone as he edged towards Aurora.  
  
Aurora blinked, as she accidentally stumbled backwards. She regained her balance, though. "Oh, that's odd. I only had like 2 cups of wine! Maybe somebody put something in the wine?" She thought out loud.  
  
Joshin saw the girl stumble backwards, but regain her balance. Joshin just laughed, not caring what really was happening.  
  
"It would be so funny if the stupid half-breed fell." She cruelly grinned, watching the drama as it continued.  
  
"Nitrotic, I've got something to say to you! You smell like a bird!" Aurora giggled. Nitrotic moaned, and covered his eyes.  
  
"That is NOT what normal wine does to a person." Nitrotic sighed. Suddenly, Nitrotic heard a scream, and uncovered his eyes to see that Aurora had fallen. Without thinking, he dove off the edge after Aurora.  
  
"C'mon, C'MON! Come to me Aurora!" He screamed as he gathered speed, catching up to Aurora.  
  
Joshin sat up as she saw the two plummeting. She saw the guy catch up to the falling Aurora, and catch her.  
  
'The two will be remembered as lovers, who couldn't stand to live without each other' Joshin thought mockingly. Then, to Joshin's great surprise, the wings on back of the guy started moving, and flapping. Quickly Joshin raced out of her dorm, and knocked over three people in her rush to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"NITROTIC!!!" Aurora screamed, clenching her eyes shut. She was so scared to look at the ground rushing up at her, but then something told her to open her eyes; so she did.  
  
The ground was far below her, and was getting further away. She felt strong, human arms hooked in hers in such a way that it was impossible for her to fall.  
  
Aurora looked up, and saw Nitrotic, a look of intense concentration on his face. Aurora then desperately glanced from side to side, and saw the two wings on his back were subtly moving to keep them aloft.  
  
"Nitrotic?" Aurora said uncertainly. "What's going on?"  
  
Nitrotic remained silent, but a tear ran down onto Aurora's cheek.  
  
"Nitrotic?" Aurora repeated, more insistently. Nitrotic swooped in to the Astronomy Tower, and only said one thing.  
  
"Please, don't tell anybody." Then he flew away, not seeming to have any clear direction.  
  
Aurora let out an involuntary sob, without really understanding why she was crying at all.  
  
"Well, our true colours are shown. Or should that be, feathers?" The girl said. Aurora turned, to see Joshin, of Slytherin, a malevolent grin on her face as she stared at Aurora.  
  
"Joshin? You're one of those Slytherins! What are you going to do?" Aurora asked, with a confused look on her face.  
  
Joshin stepped back, holding her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Absolutely nothing! This can just be our little secret." Joshin said sincerely. "If you'd do just one thing for…"  
  
Joshin was cut off as a figure in black appeared on the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"OBLIVIATE!" The figure cried with its wand aimed at Joshin. Aurora looked up at the figure in surprise, and she was sure it was grinning.  
  
"We don't need anyone knowing Nitrotic's secret. By rights, I should Obliviate you too, but I think he would be rather adverse to it."  
  
"Who are you people?" Aurora asked, now even more confused than before.  
  
"If you have ever heard of us, it would be under the name of the Shadow Shifters." The figure laughed, in a deep, merry way, then jumped off the edge.  
  
Aurora gasped, and raced to the edge. But the figure was gone. Nobody falling, nobody squished at the bottom of the tower, just gone. Joshin blinked, and looked around.  
  
"Why am I up here?" Joshin asked, dazed.  
  
"You came up here to tell me McGonagall wanted me in the main hall." Aurora blurted out the first thing that came to mind, covering up her confusion quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. Quickly!" Joshin was puzzled when Aurora kept laughing as they returned to the ball, all traces of the fuzzy mindedness of Aurora mysteriously gone. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Down at the lake, Aurora was thinking about the whole Ball affair, and also wondering where Nitrotic was. She hadn't seen him since the ballroom and didn't even get a glimpse of him at classes. In fact, some of his friends were even asking her where he was. "Ack, my head hurts. I wish you were here with me, Nitrotic." Aurora moaned. Just then, Haer'Dalis walked up, a pensive look on his face. "Greetings, my Eagle" Haer said solemnly. Aurora looked up and responded. "Oh hi. Say, have you seen Nitrotic?" "Alas, no. The raven, it would seem, has flown the coup" Haer'Dalis sighed. "Ah. I had hoped he might had at least told you, but. Say, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Aurora questioned. "Rampaging Balrons could not force my lips. Please, talk" "Well, let's just say Nitrotic was acting weird last night. But that wasn't it." Aurora proceeded to tell Haer'Dalis the whole thing, taking at least 20 minutes to get it all out. "... And just like that, he just flew off! I saw the same person that was part of. What did he say again? The Shifer Shadows?" "The Shadow Shifters?" Haer'Dalis asked curiously. Aurora looked up quickly.  
  
"You've heard of them? Please tell me! What if they did something to do with Nitrotic?" Aurora pleaded. Haer'Dalis put his hands on her shoulders and attempted to calm Aurora. "They wouldn't have. They're a council of elite pranksters. If you'll remember the great Purple Hippogriff illusions last year, they were responsible for that. Those illusions made a lot of people laugh, and that's really what they're about." Haer'Dalis explained. "So, they're just harmless? But why did they ransack Beth and my belongings and steal my ruby?" Aurora inquired, sensing there was more to this. Haer'Dalis answered after giving it a moment's thought. "I honestly don't know. If it was indeed them, then they must have their reasons" Aurora then continued her talking. "And there's Nitrotic. I hope he's okay." Aurora looked at the ground, troubled. "As for Nitrotic, I have a vague idea where he might be" Haer'Dalis said, and was bowled over by Aurora. "WHERE?!" Aurora demanded. "Well, he could be on the mountain over there. He goes there a lot. I just didn't think he needed me looking in on him, or even knowing about his little secret. I've known for a while." Aurora however, ignored him as soon as he said Nitrotic's possible location. She jumped to her feet. "And how would I get there?" She ordered. "Fly. It's almost impossible to climb by hand." Haer'Dalis told her, matter-of-factly. "Not easy, but possible." This set Aurora thinking. "Fly, hmmm? Now, let me think. I know! The Levitation Potion!" Aurora exclaimed. "Still need to put in some work to get anywhere, though. But I could use that! Even if Nitrotic wasn't there, I could still float to the bottom and be back here in no time!" "I'll guide you. You won't make it otherwise. It is colder than anything in else in existence." Haer'Dalis inserted. "You like Beth, don't you? You know, she's in madly in love with you." Aurora giggled.  
  
"My feelings on the matter are not entirely sure yet. She may not love me when she knows I am a Tiefling, and what that means. And why are we talking about this?" Haer'Dalis demanded. Aurora became more serious. "Anyway... If we want to prepare for the trip, we better stock up on the stuff. I have all I need for my potions, By the way, she knows you're a Tiefling. She likes you anyway. Hehehehe." Aurora giggled again. "Go prepare." Haer'Dalis ordered. Aurora nodded, and ran off. Haer'Dalis took three steps in a running motion, and vanished. In a few minutes, when Aurora was brewing the potion, Haer'Dalis opened the door to the toilet. "Is it ready?" Haer'Dalis asked. "It's turning out a bit runny, did you put in enough Lacewing flies?" The potion turned lavender, and Aurora exclaimed in glee. "Ahh, there it goes. It's all good and ready now. This has got to be the best float potion I've made." "I can climb it, I've done it before. I was considered an expert mountaineer where I come from. Just be sure to rug up with every bit of warm clothing you own. I'll be fine, I only feel magical temperatures." Haer'Dalis quickly spat out, then grabbed a loop of rope, and ran from the room. "Enough idle chit-chat lets go!" Aurora filled four vials with the lavender potion, and put them in the pockets of her trench coat, then ran after Haer'Dalis.  
  
"Are you sure your potion will be strong enough?" Haer'Dalis asked, standing at the base of the mountain. "Yes. We better get moving." Aurora said, confidently. "Okay, here I go!" Aurora gulped down one of her potions, and started floating. "That tastes so nasty!!" She made a face. Haer'Dalis punched handholds into the icy mountain, and started climbing, after tying the rope to Aurora and himself. "What'd I tell you? My potions are pretty strong!" She boasted as she floated above Haer'Dalis. After this statement, the pair climbed the mountain in relative silence. They narrowly avoided several of the inhabitants of the mountain, and a few gusts of wind nearly blowing Haer'Dalis from the mountain. Aurora never had to lift him though, but eventually, as they reached the top, Haer'Dalis sat on a plateau, and started shivering badly. Aurora noticed this only when she stopped rising, and looked down to see the Tiefling turning blue.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aurora asked. "This cold... Is unnatural. It must be magical, in all the times I have been here, it has never gotten this cold!" Haer'Dalis rubbed his arms for warmth. "Really? Maybe somebody is casting spells to keep us away?" Aurora suggested. "Perhaps. It's so cold..." Haer'Dalis started drifting off. "Nitrotic will be at the very peak. So cold, so very, very cold..." Haer'Dalis's eyes start to close. Aurora cried out in panic. "Haer'Dalis! Oh my god, he's going into shock!" Aurora quickly duplicated her coat, and threw it over him. "Incendio!" She cast, creating a fire in front of the freezing Haer'Dalis. "It's so cold... But, I feel warm" Haer'Dalis mumbled.  
  
"Haer'Dalis!!" Aurora shouted. "Yes, mother?" Haer'Dalis giggled. "I've got to get you back. But, Nitrotic." Aurora was torn between her two friends. Haer'Dalis shook his head, and weakly whispered. "You must get Nitrotic! I can last here, your coat should keep me alive until you return." Haer'Dalis coughed. He utilised his aching fingers and untied Aurora from him. "I hope you'll be okay, but here, take this." Aurora tossed him one of the four Levitation Potions. "This should get you down safely if you have problems." Aurora assured him. With that, Aurora continued to rise. As Aurora rose, the winds got much stronger. They ripped and tore at the mountain, they clawed through Auroras clothes, chilling her to the bone. "I'm drifting away" Aurora cursed, as she threw the rope onto a rope at the peak of the mountain. Aurora started pulling herself in, and then she saw Nitrotic, sitting at the top, facing away from Aurora. She called out to him, but the winds stole the words from her mouth, and he didn't hear. Desperately, Aurora reeled herself in quicker, and finally put her feet on the ground. Ice was ripped from the mountain, and swirled around the mountain. "Ow! Damn it, why did you have to hide in such a cold place like this?" Aurora demanded, causing Nitrotic to jump. She noticed he was still in his Halloween costume and suffering no ill affects. "By the gods below!" Nitrotic cursed. "Aurora, how did you get here? More to the point, why are you here?" "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! Next time, don't scare me, and hide in a more accessible place!" Aurora cried, leaning on Nitrotic now. "I'm worried about you, that's all." She held Nitrotic tightly as he did the same to her. "I know there's a lot of things you've not told me about yourself.. and you don't have to tell me them all even though I'm confused right now... just tell me when you feel like it okay?" Tears started to form in Aurora's eyes. "But the next time you feel like pulling a disappearing act, please tell me!" Suddenly, a mental image of Haer'Dalis frozen solid sprung to Aurora's mind. "We need to get back to Haer'Dalis!! He's down below us, he's cold, almost frozen!" Aurora pleaded. "Haer'Dalis? Cold? This must be bad!" Nitrotic puzzled. "Yeah, he said the cold was unnatural, whatever that means. I think he seriously needs help!" Aurora said. Nitrotic grabbed Aurora in one arm, and Aurora held on tightly as Nitrotic leapt from the plateau, slowly circling the mountain, searching for Haer'Dalis. Eventually they spotted him, and they came in for a landing. "Haer, I'm back with Nitrotic!" Aurora exclaimed. Haer'Dalis looked at the pair lazily. "But the play wasn't on until next week!" He protested. "He's delirious, poor thing." Aurora pitied. "It's shock" Nitrotic corrected. "Aurora, can you make it down on your own? If Haer was freezing, I'm surprised you're still alive" "Yes." Aurora replied, leaping from his arms, much to his surprise. "I have my floating potions, I'll float down.." You're my girlfriend, but he's my best friend. I hope you understand. See you at Hogwarts!" Nitrotic picked up the now unmoving Haer'Dalis, and cursed. "Don't you dare die on me, Haer'Dalis!" Nitrotic again threw himself off the edge, spreading his wings wide, and gliding in the direction of Hogwarts. Aurora floated down slowly, pacing it faster and faster as she 'fell', but not so much that it was uncontrollable. Sunlight began to shine through the clouds and they started evaporating before her very eyes. "I'm happy that Nitrotic was okay.. But why did Haer'Dalis seem to be the only one frozen and not me?" Aurora said, expressing her habit of talking to herself once more. "I don't like this at all... Too many strange things happening at once! The clouds are moving way too fast, as well!" Aurora then looked down, and went pale. At the bottom of the mountain, Dumbledore stood, looking up at Aurora expectantly. He waited for her to land. When she did, Aurora was a hive of questions. "What are you doing here sir?" Aurora asked in a panic. "I think the more important question, was what you're doing here?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "errr." Mentally, Aurora went through thousands of excuses, before deciding to tell the truth. "I was worried about Nitrotic, and he hadn't been at Hogwarts all week, then a friend of his told me that he came to the mountains. So it was the last place I had to look for him. Um, that's it." Aurora finished lamely. "Then I suppose you had best get back yourself, before you catch a cold" Dumbledore grinned merrily. Aurora smiled and sighed in relief. "I expect you should check the Hospital ward however. That is, if Madam Pomfrey will allow you in. You'll find your missing students there." "Okay! So I'm not in trouble for straying away from Hogwarts, am I?" Aurora asked. "You are in no trouble, so long as you hurry back. Oh, and take 20 points for Hufflepuff" Dumbledore warned. "Okay..." Aurora walked back to the castle, sighing as she still floated from time to time. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So when is Ginny going to get here?" Asked Harry. "I told you, I don't know." Ron sighed. "Sorry, I forgot." Harry apologised. "Any idea why Dumbledore let her off school to come here?" "I think Ginny said something about a package, but I haven't got a clue what it could be." Ron replied. "I hate cryptic crap." Harry complained. As the minutes wore on, he started to drift off.  
  
In a dark, isolated cave, two men stood. One was the evil Lord Voldemort, bane of wizards everywhere. The other was a bald man, heavily scarred and with a wolf beside him. He wore no shirt, but black pants and a red cloth belt. He was muscled, his eyes held no pupils, and his mouth was curled into a snarl. Protruding from each hand was three long steel claws, about 30 centimetres long each. His wolf paced, forwards and back in the mouth of the cave. "So. We meet again. How fitting that it be here, the former stronghold of the Casters." Voldemort sneered. "You may have defeated my wizards Voldemort, and even wounded me, but as I told you then, I always get my revenge." The man stated. "Ah yes. Well, Gorland, I doubt that you will be able to do that any better than you tried last time. I notice you still bear the scar." Voldemort eyed the long gash across the top of Gorland's skull. "Hah. A memento of mistakes long since made. I am a different person now. No longer am I Gorland. I. Am. Demoncaster! And in retaliation for my wizards, and my cambion ally, I will kill you!" Demoncaster screamed, his eyes glowing red. Voldemort laughed. "Hollow threats, spoken by a true fool. If you believe your new claws and pet are enough to stop me, then go ahead. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort sent the green light at Demoncaster, but then, without warning, his claws sliced up from his hip and deflected the curse at the cave roof. "Now, we'll have none of that, Voldemort. My victory shall be absolute. In the end, your soul will serve me." Demoncaster raised his hand, and his wand flew from his hip into his hand. "Now, prepare to die as you have lived. As a dog! I will have vengeance, as will my Casters!" Demoncaster's claws started glowing silver, and he lunged at Voldemort, and at the end of the battle, Voldemort screamed.  
  
Harry awoke violently from his daydream, his scar burning with unbridled agony. "AAAAAAAARRGGHH!" Harry cried out, jolted from his seat and clutching his forehead. "Harry!!" A voice cut through the fog of his aching mind. But Harry was confused, only Ron and he lived in this house, what was this stranger doing here. He opened his eyes to see Ginny shaking him, her own eyes filled with concern. "Harry! What is it? Is it Voldemort?" Ginny asked, concerned. Harry stared at Ginny blankly, his eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head as he slumped into his bed, unconscious. "Ron, Harry's hurt badly!" Ron snapped instantly into action. "Right, I'll call the hospital. You call up Hermione because she'll need to know." Harry was now jerking in convulsions, and somebody used a Full Body Bind on him to prevent him from harming himself. The charm proved to be effective only to the point where he was not jerking as much. Harry was moaning, his scar actually emitting orange and golden light, and there was running about, Harry couldn't tell who, they got a moist towel and tried to hold it on his head as he thrashed. The wet towel took a few seconds before it became dry, and Harry bit down with enough force to severely damage his lip. "I'm sorry Harry!" Somebody said, and aimed a wand at him. "Stupefy!" Harry regained sense for such a short time period as that he saw Ginny cast the Stunning Spell, then after the spell, there was nothing. He gave one final twitch of enough force to break the Body Bind, and then he was still. At that moment, the medical staff from St Mungos Apparated into the room, followed by Ron. They pulled the limp Harry into his bed, with the utmost care. "Hmmm. His temperature is skyrocketing! And I sense something in his mind." The doctor put her hands on his temples and rubbed. Some of the fire went out of the still livid red scar, and Harry's face seemed to relax, though just barely noticeable. "I don't think that he should be moved. So to that end, I'm prescribing bed rest. Somebody will need to sit by his bed and cool his forehead, while we station a nurse here to work on his mind. Ginny timidly stepped forward. "I know the theory of it." She volunteered. "I like medicine. And poetry." "Well girl, do you want to be a medical practitioner?" The doctor asked. "I wouldn't mind it." Ginny said. The doctor examined Ginny carefully before saying. "You'd be perfect. Having a creative mind really aids the calming process. But shouldn't you be at school?" The doctor queried. "Dumbledore gave me a week off, to deliver Harry a package. Said he wouldn't trust it by Owl." Ginny informed. "Well, a week should be long enough to bring this fellow back to his prime. I hope he gets well." And the medical staff all Dispparated. "Well it's high time you got here." Ron said softly. "You'll be right with Harry, won't you? I'm on my lunch break from work." Ron trailed off, and Ginny nodded. "Go. There won't be a problem, I'm not going to break him." Ginny said, attempting to bring humour back. "Nice try Ginny." Ron grinned weakly as he left. Ginny left and went to the kitchen, got herself a drink, a sandwich to take back to Harry, and moistened his towel. After thinking for a second, she also took a jug, so she wouldn't have to leave so soon after. She re-entered and sat down, munching the sandwich thoughtfully. 'What the hell happened? I wish I could read his mind right now; he looks so pained. I hope he recovers! I should tell Dumbledore, he certainly can't!' This flurry of barely connected thoughts continued until she bit her fingers. She had run out of sandwich. "Harry, what happened?" She asked, futilely. "Why are you like this now?" Ginny reached into her bag, and pulled out one of her Muggle Books, this one was full of fairy tales.  
  
"Voldemort. ARGH!" Harry shouted, startling Ginny from her reading. She looked up instantly, but Harry had been talking in his sleep. Ginny retrieved her wand and placed it on Harry's temple. "Abigere Caligo!" She whispered the charm, and effect was instantly apparent. A cube appeared above Harry's head, 2 meters by 2 meters by 2 meters. In it was a cloud of red fog. The particular charm Ginny had cast showed the inner workings of Harry's mind, and she had learnt it from a medical book she had studied. It was rediculously hard to pull off, and Ginny hadn't known why she had been so intent to learn it. The cube moved within half a meter of Ginny, and she reached into it, shifting the fog with her hands. In there she could see shards of memory, she saw Quidditch, she saw teachers, she saw textbooks. "No, this isn't right! This fog shouldn't be red! It must be showing of the chaos that was caused by whatever." Ginny muttered to herself. She hastily left his memories, in case she stumbled onto something she could have lived without. She started sorting through his mental processes, breathing and such. It was there she found something quite odd. In amongst the natural processes, was one that should not be there. It was a speech command, and it was straining to get to his mouth, but it seemed to be lost. "This shouldn't be possible. But maybe I can try and play with these thoughts." Ginny pondered aloud. "Can't hurt me to try. But just to avoid hurting Harry, I'll only do it to this speech command. Just in case." Ginny retrieved her wand from where she had put it, and reached back into the cube. She placed her wand on the speech command, and moved the wand. To her surprise and her delight it moved with the wand. She quickly moved it to the Motivator section of his mind, where not much was going on due to his comatose state. Once there, the command was immediately acted out. "I love you, Ginny." Harry said, not opening his eyes, not doing anything before or after saying the words that rocked Ginny's world. She collapsed back into her chair, stunned. She could not bring herself to close the cube, to think, or to do much else but sit there and gape at Harry, her mind burning with those three simple words. I Love You. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Ginny decided, that after the shock of Harry's unknowing announcement, that she needed to calm down, and as such, after setting up the appropriate alarm charms and leaving a note for Ron, she went to the local Pub. As the house Ron and Harry shared was quite far away from Hogwarts, she could safely come here without the risk of being seen by a fellow student. Ginny bought a Butterbeer, and sat at the bar to reflect. Harry Potter, who she had admired ever since before she had even seen him, had just said the very words she never expected to hear. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. Fleetingly, she wondered about Hogwarts, and what she was missing. "Life got you down?" A familiar voice asked from next to her. She turned incredulously to see Nitrotic, drinking from a goblet, and dressed in blue robes with a silver trim. "Hiya Ginny. So, what's up with you?" "Nitrotic? What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Me? Oh, nothing much, nothing much at all. Not much to being a figment of your imagination, is there?" Nitrotic sounded bored. "What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked. "Oh, nothing. Now, tell me about your problems." He ordered. And so Ginny poured out her heart to Nitrotic, everything from her first year at Hogwarts, up until the three fatal words. As she did so, Ginny felt strangely unburdened, as though slowly pouring a great load of water off her back. Nitrotic just sat there, nodding at the correct intervals, and making sympathetic noises, but never saying anything, his eyes twinkling as though preparing for some huge joke. ". And then I came here. I'm terrified, to tell the truth!" Ginny finished, taking a swig of her Butterbeer, which until then had lain forgotten on the bar. Nitrotic also took a drink from his goblet, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. "Butterbeer tastes a lot better when you mix it with spirits. Mind you, it's not bad on it's own." Nitrotic sighed happily. "However, you Potter predicament poses a problem. Sorry, couldn't help that." Nitrotic grinned. "Now, as I see it, you thought that the Great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, and all that stuff, would never say 'I love you' to you as long as you ever lived. Now, if you were to ask my opinion, and many people would rather not, I say that you are every bit deserving of Harry Potter as a person, and as a witch. I mean, when I was raiding the Staff Room to find my test results, I saw yours and his, and you're just as good in the magical department, and as you're one of my best friends, I know you're worthy as a person. I mean, after all the prankery I've pulled, you stood by me, and we never REALLY asked anything major of each other. So I order you, do not ask yourself "Am I worthy of Harry Potter," ask yourself "Is Harry Potter worthy of me? That's my two Knuts, anyways. I have a history of messing these things up, so." Nitrotic trailed off. Ginny beamed at Nitrotic. "You know, I think that's the most insightful thing you've ever said Nitrotic. And that's saying something, as you're a complete idiot most of the time. You're right. I don't need to be afraid." Ginny said resolutely. "That's the ticket! Now, You're going to do two things. Firstly, you're going to look down at that nearly empty mug of Butterbeer, then look up and I'll be gone, leaving you kinda confused, and then later on, you're going to lose your nerve, and be very shy when you confess your feelings for Mr Potter. Then of course, you'll be all caught up in a sickeningly happy love scene, and not even remember to thank me when you REALLY see me, instead of this figment of your imagination right here." Nitrotic predicted. "Really?" Ginny asked. Without thinking she looked at her mug, then looked up to see that Nitrotic really had gone. "How does he do that? Even as a figment of my imagination, he's still a smart ass." Ginny grinned, payed for the Butterbeer, and went back to Harry's place. As soon as she arrived, she noticed that the door was open and that a broomstick was leaning against the window from inside. "Must be Hermione." Ginny said to herself. She walked in, upstairs, and Hermione was standing at the foot of Harry's bed, watching his every breath. Hermione looked up quickly, as if startled. She seemed to relax when she saw that it was just Ginny. "Hey, Ginny. I didn't hear you come in." Ginny just nodded her way as she walked over to Harry, and touched his forehead. Hermione smiled slightly as she witnessed this, and then she asked. "I hear that you've been helping Harry getting better as much as possible. I never knew that you were one of those people. You know, your talent for healing somebody's mind." Ginny looked up, but didn't smile at Hermonie's comment. "It's just a talent for me, I guess. Harry doesn't seem to be getting better, though." She said, pausing to sigh a little bit. "I just wish I was more powerful, to completely save him!" Hermione shook her head at this statement. "That's not true Ginny! If you weren't here, I don't know what would have happened. Maybe Harry would be dead, or worse...You're making your talents worthwhile this way." Ginny smiled at that, but her smile faded away again as she looked at Harry. "Thank you...but I still stand with what I said. I'm not strong enough alone... Hermione, I saw something dark and horrible in his mind... It seems to be overpowering him. That's what made him like this." Hermione blinked. "Dark and horrible...? Surely, you don't mean... You-know-who?" Ginny shook her head. "No. Don't ask me how I know, but I don't think it's him that is doing this, I think it's somebody else MUCH worse." Hermione looked down to Harry again. "Somebody much worse than Voldemort? How is that even possible?" "I don't know. It might not even be that. But if it is, then we are in a lot of trouble." 


End file.
